Nie zapomnij mnie
by partofforever
Summary: W łazience Jęczącej Marty Harry Potter znajduje tajemniczy dziennik. Dlaczego go nie wyrzuca?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: Bohaterowie i miejsca należą do J. K. Rowling.

**AN**: Opowiadanie zostało napisane w ramach wyzwania „Secret crush on Harry". Jako bohatera (o ile można tak powiedzieć) dostałam dziennik Toma Riddle'a. Opowiadanie zajęło II miejsce, więc postanowiłam przetłumaczyć je na język polski. Tekst pisany kursywą to wypowiedzi Toma lub wydarzenia mające miejsce w rzeczywistości pamiętnika. Momentami historia może być trochę chaotyczna, ale postaram się to (w marę możliwości) poprawić.

**~~ Nie zapomnij o mnie ~~**

"_Fine vapors escape from whatever is doing the living._

_The night is cold and delicate and full of angels_

_Pounding down the living. The factories are all lit up,_

_The chime goes unheard._

_We are together at last, though far apart."_

John Ashbery, _The Ecclesiast_

_From River and Mountains._

**~~Prolog~~**

Tom, stało się coś strasznego! Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam ci, że ktoś otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic i spetryfikował kotkę Filcha? Dzisiaj w czasie zajęć klubu pojedynków Harry nasłał na Justina węża i teraz wszyscy myślą, że to on jest dziedzicem Salazara Slytherina! Czy to możliwe, Tom? Przecież Harry jest w Gryffindorze! Ale dzisiaj mówił językiem węży – to takie dziwne... Naprawdę się o niego boję...

_Uspokój się, Ginny. Nic nie rozumiem z tej twojej paplaniny... Twój przyjaciel rozmawia z wężami? To niemożliwe._

Ale to prawda, Tom. I poszczuł Justina! Harry na pewno jest dziedzicem Slytherina!

_Nie może nim być._

Dlaczego?

_Ginny, wierz mi na słowo. Jestem przecież twoim przyjacielem, prawda? Dlaczego miałbym cię okłamać?_

Może masz rację...

_Z pewnością mam rację. Ale powiedz mi coś o więcej o tym fałszywym dziedzicu. Kim on właściwie jest?_

To Harry Potter, Tom.

_I co dalej?_

Och, znowu zapomniałam, że ty o niczym nie wiesz...

_O czym?_

O nim.

_O kim?_

Sam-Wiesz-Kim.

_Nie, nie wiem o kim, Ginny..._

Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Czarny Pan. Przerażający czarnoksiężnik. Zabił rodziców Harry'ego i próbował zabić też jego, ale mu się nie udało. A Harry miał wtedy nieco ponad rok! I przeżył. I teraz jest sławny na całym świecie. Ale jest też dzielny i inteligentny i jest najlepszym szukającym, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliśmy...

_Czekaj... Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten chłopak przeżył zaklęcie uśmiercające?_

Tak, właśnie tak. Czy to nie wspaniałe?

_Interesujące, z pewnością. A co stało się z tym Czarnym Panem? Jak miał na imię? Mam na myśli jego prawdziwe imię. Znasz je, Ginny?_

Och, tak, znam je, ale... Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Boję się.

_Ale myślałem, że on nie żyje – dlaczego wciąż się boisz?_

Nie, Tom, on nadal żyje... Wszyscy myśleli, że jest martwy, ale w zeszłym roku powrócił i znów próbował zabić Harry'ego. Był tutaj, w Hogwarcie, ukryty z tyłu głowy profesora Quirrela! Czy to nie dziwne? A Harry znów go powstrzymał! Mój brat też tam był, grał w szachy. Oczywiście nie w zwykłe szachy, ale w takie gigantyczne i zaczarowane. Hermiona też z nimi była, wiedziała, jak uwolnić się z diabelskich sideł...

_Ginny, proszę, przestań. O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Ten czarodziej był tutaj? I nikt go nie zauważył? Może coś źle zrozumiałaś?_

Nie, on na pewno tu był. Ron powiedział mi, że Harry prawie dwa tygodnie leżał w szpitalu po tym wszystkim.

_On chyba ci się podoba, prawda?_

Ale nikomu nie powiesz?

_Wiesz, że nie powiem._

Tak bym chciała, żebyś mógł poznać Harry'ego. Jest wspaniały... Tom, jesteś absolutnie pewien, że on nie jest dziedzicem Slytherina?

_Możesz mi ufać. Harry Potter nie może być dziedzicem Slytherina. Ale i tak chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. A ten mroczny czarodziej – czy to może być... Ginny, możesz mi przypomnieć, jaki mamy rok?_

Znowu zapomniałeś, Tom?

_Na to wygląda..._

1992.

_Czyli między 1941 a dziś mamy ile lat?_

51. Dlaczego o to pytasz?

_Czy to możliwe?_

Co jest możliwe, Tom?

_Nic takiego, Ginny, zupełnie nic._


	2. Zdrowy rozsądek

**~~ Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział I**

**~~Zdrowy rozsądek~~**

Nazywam się Harry Potter.

_Dzień dobry, Harry._

Kim jesteś?

_Tom Riddle._

Czy wiesz coś o Komnacie Tajemnic?

_Tak, wiem._

Czy możesz mi powiedzieć?

_Nie._

_Ale mogę ci pokazać._

…

To nieprawda! Hagrid nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego! Nie wierzę ci!

_Ale to jest prawda._

Kłamiesz!

_Nawet gdybym kłamał, kto w ogóle troszczyłby się o tego wielkiego półgłówka?_

Jak śmiesz? On jest moim przyjacielem!

_On jest twoim przyjacielem? Zaskakujące. Dlaczego ktoś taki ja ty, Harry Potterze, zadaje się z kimś takim jak on?_

Nie rozumiem...

_Jesteś dość nietypowym czarodziejem. Przyjaciel pół-olbrzymów. Obrońca szlam. Sprzymierzeniec zdrajców krwi. I zabójca Lorda Voldemorta._

Gdzie się tego wszystkiego dowiedziałeś? Kim ty właściwie jesteś? A Hermiona nie jest żadną szlamą!

_Wiem już o tobie dość dużo, ale nadal nie rozumiem... Jak pokonałeś Voldemorta?_

Dlaczego tak cię to interesuje?

_Powiedzmy, że to kwestia osobista._

Hmmm, to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Sam nie wiem, jak to się stało. Byłem tylko dzieckiem. Wolałbym, żeby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło...

_Ale... dlaczego? Wydajesz się być dość potężny. Czy nie chciałbyś zdobyć większej mocy? Mogę pomóc. Byłbyś panem świata._

Bardzo śmieszne, Tom. Co to za nonsensy? Przecież mam 12 lat. Chcę tylko zdać egzaminy końcowe. I znaleźć tego złoczyńcę, dziedzica Slytherina.

_Dlaczego? Chyba nie potrzebujesz większej sławy?_

Co? Jesteś zupełnie szalony, Tom. Chcę go znaleźć, bo jeśli ktoś jeszcze zostanie zaatakowany, to zamkną szkołę.

_Brak szkoły = brak problemów. Myślałem, że większość uczniów nie przepada za uczeniem się._

Nie o to chodzi. To znaczy – jasne, czasami szkoła jest trochę uciążliwa, szczególnie, jeśli masz dwie godziny eliksirów ze Snapem, ale to mój dom.

_Rozumiem, że twoi rodzice nie żyją, ale z pewnością masz innych krewnych. Życie z magiczną rodziną musi być cudowne..._

Może ty miałeś taką rodzinę, ale moi krewni... To najgorsi mugole, jakich można sobie wyobrazić. Nienawidzą magii. Mnie zresztą też. A muszę spędzać z nimi każde lato... Jedyne, co daje mi nadzieję w lipcu i sierpniu, to myśl, że wkrótce znów będę w Hogwarcie. Jeśli nie dowiem się, kto stoi za tymi atakami, to już nigdy tu nie wrócę. Odeślą mnie do wuja i ciotki i resztę życia spędzę jak mugol. Nie chcę!

_Dlaczego ktoś umieścił cię w takim domu? Z pewnością wiele magicznych rodzin chciałoby się tobą zaopiekować. A może dyrektor pozwoliłby ci zostać na wakacje w szkole? Wiem, że sam o to prosiłem, gdy byłem jeszcze uczniem._

Nie wiem. Profesor Dumbledore ciągle powtarza, że muszę spędzać wakacje u rodziny...

_Dumbledore? Spodziewałbym się po nim czegoś takiego._

Nie lubisz go?

_To chyba nie jest najodpowiedniejsze określenie, ale tak, myślę, że można tak powiedzieć._

Możesz mi pomóc? Wiesz, kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina? Wiem, że Hagrid nie mógł nim być – przecież nawet nie był w Slytherinie.

_Kogo obstawiasz teraz?_

Myślałem, że może Malfoy, ale to nie on. Sam mi powiedział, że nie wie, kto jest dziedzicem.

_Malfoy? Czy to jakiś krewny Abraxasa Malfoya?_

Nie jestem pewien...

_Ciągle szydzący blady blondyn?_

To on! Skąd wiedziałeś?

_Malfoyowie – wszyscy są tacy sami. Choć nie można powiedzieć, by czasami nie byli przydatni._

Ale co z dziedzicem?

_Nie martw się nim._

Jak możesz tak mówić? Nie chcę, żeby zamknęli szkołę.

_Nie zamkną jej._

Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

_Uwierz mi. Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?_

…

- To dziwne, no nie? - zapytał Ron, patrząc przez okno w bibliotece. Słońce powoli zachodziło. Złotawe światło otuliło błonia i jezioro. Nad drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie wzleciało kilka czarnych ptaków, a Hagrid, który tego samego dnia wrócił do zamku, przycinał wesoło żywopłot na dziedzińcu.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli w bibliotece, szukając informacji na temat błękitnych lewitujących drzew na następne zajęcia z zielarstwa. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to Hermiona szukała tych informacji. Harry był w tym czasie zajęty chwytaniem złotego znicza, którego złapał w poprzednim meczu quidditcha, a Ron po prostu siedział znudzony przy oknie.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała Hermiona, chociaż wolałaby najpierw skończyć pracę. Zastanawiała się, po co w ogóle przyprowadziła ze sobą chłopców – byli dla niej tylko utrapieniem.

- Ataki, oczywiście – odpowiedział rudowłosy Weasley.

Hermiona westchnęła. Od dwóch tygodni był to ulubiony temat Rona. Jak długo jeszcze miał zamiar o tym mówić? To robiło się już nudne.

- Czy ktoś go złapał? - ciągnął Ron. - Myślałem, że nam powiedzą. Wiecie, wolałbym wiedzieć. Nie powiedzieli nam nawet, jak wyglądał!

- To chyba nie jest aż tak ważne, no nie? - roześmiał się Harry. Problemy Rona były czasami takie zabawne. - Cieszę się, że ataki ustały. Nie zamkną Hogwartu, a to jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

- Ale dlaczego dziedzic tak nagle zniknął? - chciał wiedzieć Ron.

Kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, Ron wymamrotał tylko coś w stylu „Dlaczego was to nie ciekawi?" i odwrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc szybko z biblioteki. Hermiona nawet nie zauważyła jego złego humoru, bo znów była zajęta swoim esejem – w sumie nieobecność Rona gwarantowała jej spokój. Harry podążył spojrzeniem za przyjacielem i już chciał za nim pójść, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie – do obiadu Ron i tak z pewnością się rozpogodzi.

„Może dziedzic w końcu odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek", pomyślał Harry, patrząc na zamek, swój dom.


	3. Niedoceniony

**~~ Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział II**

**~~Niedoceniony~~**

Tom, jesteś tam?

_Widzę, że raczyłeś sobie przypomnieć o moim istnieniu. Myślałem, że umrę tu z nudów – rozpamiętywanie ciągle tych samych lekcji nie jest wcale zabawne..._

Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że możesz się nudzić...

_To nic takiego – przez czterdzieści lat nikt się tym nie przejmował. Lepiej powiedz mi, ile czasu upłynęło od naszego poprzedniego spotkania. Wydajesz się nieco starszy._

Skąd wiesz? Myślałem, że wspomnienia są... zależne; że wracają tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś je przywoła.

_To nie takie proste, Harry. Powiedziałbym, że czuję się jeszcze dość żywy._

Skoro tak twierdzisz... Mamy dziś 25. czerwca 1995.

_Czyli zapomniałeś o mnie na ponad dwa lata? Chyba powinienem czuć się urażony._

Proszę, nie... Potrzebuję cię.

_Brzmi interesująco. Dlaczego mnie potrzebujesz?_

Mam masę problemów.

_Jakich? Może będę mógł ci pomóc?_

Ciekawe, jak _wspomnienie _może mi pomóc...

_Widzę, że mnie nie doceniasz, mój drogi. Może jestem wspomnieniem jakiegoś potężnego czarnoksiężnika?_

Zawsze potrafisz mnie rozbawić, Tom!

_Cieszę się. Ale wracając do twoich problemów – co cię dręczy? Czuję, że jesteś czymś załamany i widzę śmierć. Co ci się stało?_

Wczoraj... Nie, nie potrafię, Tom. Zabił go, a potem... To było straszne. Nic nie mogłem zrobić... Przywiązał mnie do grobu. Widziałem, że włożył coś do kotła, a później usłyszałem ten głos... _Jego_ głos.

_Harry, to co mówisz, jest zupełnie nieskładne. Mógłbyś zacząć od początku? Nie mogę ci pomóc, skoro nie wiem, co się wydarzyło._

Nie umiem o tym mówić...

_Pokaż mi swoje wspomnienie._

To przecież niemożliwe... Jak mogę pokazać _wspomnienie_ innemu _wspomnieniu_?

_To dość proste. Co nie zmienia faktu, że twoja ignorancja w kwestiach nauki zaczyna mnie nieco martwić. Coś ty robił przez ostatnie dwa lata? Bo z pewnością nie zajmowałeś się w tym czasie lekcjami._

Pomyślmy... Kiedy dziedzic Slytherina zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, mogłem ze spokojem podejść do egzaminów. W międzyczasie uwolniłem Zgredka, skrzata domowego i zrobiłem sobie z Lucjusza Malfoya jeszcze większego wroga – oczywiście już wcześniej mnie nienawidził, ale po tym incydencie zaczął pałać żądzą krwi. Nie minął nawet miesiąc wakacji, a przypadkiem dowiedziałem się, że moje życie jest zagrożone z powodu seryjnego mordercy Syriusza Blacka, który jako pierwszy więzień w historii zdołał uciec z Azkabanu. Od czasu podróży Hogwart Expressem byłem też nieustannie dręczony przez dementorów, bo mieli na mnie większy wpływ niż na innych uczniów. Po raz kolejny stałem się sensacją dla szkoły i przyczyną żartów dla Ślizgonów. Czy wspomniałem już o tym, że przypadkiem nadmuchałem siostrę mojego wuja i nie mogłem wychodzić do Hogsmeade? Jasne, nie mogłem tam iść _legalnie_. Dzięki Mapie Huncwotów od Freda i George'a byłem w stanie użyć tajnego przejścia. Niestety, w czasie jednej z wizyt podsłuchałem, że Syriusz Black zdradził moich rodziców, a w dodatku jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Chciałem go zabić. Moim przyjaciele też mi nie pomagali, bo przez cały czas kłócili się z powodu kota i szczura. Potem straciłem moją ukochaną pierwszą miotłę, a nowa została zniszczona, bo podejrzewano, że została zaczarowana, żeby mnie zabić. Hagrid był zamieszany w aferę ze swoim hipogryfem, więc o to też musiałem się martwić. W dniu egzekucji byłem u Hagrida z Ronem i Hermioną, próbując go pocieszyć, ale nie spodziewałem się, co wydarzy się później... Najpierw znaleźliśmy Parszywka, szczura Rona. Potem pojawił się ten wielki czarny pies, złapał Rona i zaciągnął go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wierzba Bijąca prawie mnie zabiła. Okazało się, że ten pies to animag – Syriusz Black. Co więcej, wyszło na jaw, że to wcale nie on zdradził moich rodziców, ale Peter Pettigrew, który przez te wszystkie lata ukrywał się pod postacią szczura. Oczywiście Snape próbował wszystko zepsuć, ale mu się nie udało. A przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałem... Syriusz zaoferował mi, że mogę z nim zamieszkać i przez te kilka minut byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Ale potem wszystko się odwróciło: była pełnia, a Lupin nie wypił swojego eliksiru i próbował nas zaatakować w swojej wilczej formie – Snape nas uratował, ale Glizdogon uciekł... Skazali Syriusza na pocałunek dementora, ale cofnąłem się z Hermioną w czasie i go uratowałem. Zresztą uratowaliśmy też Hardodzioba. Teraz Syriusz musi się ukrywać, ale przynajmniej wiem, że nic mu nie jest... Ale wracając do mojego życia – po tym jak Syriusz uciekł, a wakacje minęły, zaczął się mój czwarty rok w Hogwarcie. Nigdy nie myślałem, że przytrafi mi się coś takiego, chociaż teraz wszystko wydaje się tak odległe. Zostałem drugim reprezentantem Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, choć byłem za młody i wcale się nie zgłosiłem. Nie dało się tego w żaden sposób odkręcić i musiałem zmierzyć się z wielkim smokiem, przeżyć godzinę pod wodą, przez co prawie się utopiłem, Cho nie poszła ze mną na bal, a potem stało się _to_.

_Rozumiem, że doszliśmy do wydarzeń, o których nie chcesz mówić?_

Tak.

_Cóż, już się nie dziwię, że stan Twojej wiedzy jest niesatysfakcjonujący – Twoje życie jest pełne wydarzeń dużo bardziej interesujących niż nauka. Być może będę Ci nawet w stanie wybaczyć, że zapomniałeś o mnie na tak długo. Nie mogę tylko zrozumieć jednego – dlaczego mówisz mi o tym teraz? Wcześniej mnie nie potrzebowałeś, chociaż wydarzyło się tak wiele._

Za wiele. Nie potrafię sobie z tym sam poradzić. Nie tym razem. Ron i Hermiona ciągle mi powtarzają, że to nie była moja wina, ale wiem, że to nieprawda. Gdybym się tak nie upierał przy wspólnym chwyceniu pucharu, to nigdy by się nie wydarzyło.

_Puchar? Wygrałeś Turniej?_

Tom, czy Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

_Oczywiście, że Cię słucham, Harry._

Czy nie uważasz, że w tym momencie jest wiele ważniejszych spraw niż to, że wygrałem Turniej?

_Szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiem, czym miałbym się przejmować – nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, co się stało. Jestem ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, ale mimo wszystko nie jestem jasnowidzem. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co się stało?_

Naprawdę myślisz, że mogę Ci to pokazać?

_Oczywiście, to proste._

…

_Harry poczuł dziwny skurcz żołądka, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy teleportował się przy pomocy świstoklika. Nie znosił tego uczucia. Mimo to poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą ponury cmentarz tak jak go widział przed kilkoma godzinami. Ciemne kształty wyłoniły się powoli z mgły – Harry ujrzał kocioł i groby, a w oddali dwór na wzgórzu. Prawie krzyknął, kiedy z mroku wynurzył się Glizdogon, ale nie zdołał wydusić z siebie głosu, bo stało się coś dziwnego: poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ramię i podtrzymuje, by nie upadł._

_Odwrócił się szybko i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że stoi twarzą w twarz z młodym mężczyzną o szarych, błyszczących oczach i bladej twarz okolonej ciemnymi lokami. Nieznajomy z niewyjaśnionych powodów wyglądał na zmartwionego._

_ - Ty jesteś Tom, prawda? - zapytał Harry, choć nie wiedział, kim innym mógłby być ten dziwny chłopak._

_Tom przytaknął bez słowa i wpatrywał się intensywnie w twarz Gryfona. Wydawało się, że widok cmentarza go zaniepokoił. Harry po chwili zauważył, że chłopak ma na sobie zielone szaty Ślizgona i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś z Domu Węża może być tak miły i pomocny. Chciał nawet powiedzieć to na głos, ale nim otworzył usta, Tom wskazał dłonią kocioł._

_- Coś się dzieje._

_Rzeczywiście, po kilku chwilach z ciemności wyłonił się Glizdogon, niosąc ze sobą małe zawiniątko. Harry poczuł zimny dreszcz biegnący w dół jego kręgosłupa. Gdyby tylko mógł go teraz zabić._

_Zabić? W tej chwili nie mógł się nawet ruszyć, nie mówiąc już o zabijaniu kogokolwiek..._

_Gdzieś za sobą usłyszał głuchy huk i zobaczył samego siebie z pucharem w ręce. Obok stał Cedric, nadal żywy._

_Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Poczuł taką bezsilność, że musiał podeprzeć się na jednym z nagrobków, by nie stracić równowagi. Tom chyba tego nie zauważył, bo ze skupieniem przyglądał się teraz Peterowi, który po komendzie „Zabij niepotrzebnego", wypowiedzianej przez wysoki, zimny głos, wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział śmiercionośną klątwę._

_Harry nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Patrzył na bezwładnie opadające ciało Cedrica i zastanawiał się, dlaczego do tego dopuścił. Gdyby nie jego ślepy upór, żeby razem chwycili puchar, Diggory nadal by żył. Nie odważył się zbliżyć do ciała Puchona. Stał nieruchomo obok Toma, który widząc łzy Harry'ego, złapał delikatnie jego rękę i przysunął się bliżej. Nic nie powiedział, ale Harry czuł jego wsparcie i poczuł się odrobinę lepiej._

_Spojrzał na siebie sprzed kilku godzin i nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło tak mało czasu. Magiczne liny Glizdogona przywiązały go do grobu._

_Ten grób... Jakaś dziwna i niepokojąca myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle, ale na razie nie potrafił jej sprecyzować. Coś było nie tak. Nie wiedział, co go tak zdenerwowało. Nie miał nawet czasu o tym myśleć, co Pettigrew wyciągnął z zawiniątka pokraczne zdeformowane ciałko i wrzucił je do kotła. Harry nadal pamiętał niedawny ból w ramieniu, widząc, jak Glizdogon je rozcina. Nie zauważył, że Tom pobladł jeszcze bardziej, kiedy sługa Czarnego Pana przyzywa kości spod ziemi. Mimo wszystko było to nieco dziwne zachowanie jak na wspomnienie._

_Harry zobaczył ciemną przerażającą sylwetkę Voldemorta z oczyma czerwonymi jak krew. Usłyszał jego zimny głos, ale nie zrozumiał żadnego słowa. Nadal nie był w stanie pojąć, jak to się mogło stać. Jak ktoś, kto nie żył, mógł na nowo się narodzić?_

_Dopiero jedno krótkie słowo, wypowiedziane przez jego śmiertelnego wroga, sprowadziło go z powrotem na ziemię._

_Riddle._

_Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta, a potem na siebie._

_I wtedy to zobaczył. Grób. Ten, do którego był przywiązany. Nazwisko. Riddle. Tom Riddle._

_Ale czy Voldemort właśnie nie powiedział, że Riddle był jego ojcem? Nie, to niemożliwe. Wtedy Tom byłby..._

_Kątem oka zauważył grymas przerażenia na twarzy swojego towarzysza. Nie zdążył się odwrócić. Otoczyła go ciemność._


	4. Święty Jerzy

**AN: **ostatnimi czasy jestem mistrzem wielkich i niespodziewanych powrotów, łapcie i ten nowy rozdział c:

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Rozdział III**

**~~Święty Jerzy~~**

_Harry'ego obudził ból głowy. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, co go spowodowało. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby grał w quidditcha czy robił coś równie niebezpiecznego. Po chwili do jego świadomości dotarł także promieniujący ból z lewej nogi i poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. Co się właściwie stało?_

_Usłyszał dochodzące z niedaleka odgłosy i postanowił otworzyć oczy. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że nie znajduje się w dormitorium Gryffindoru, ale w jakimś niezidentyfikowanym, pogrążonym w ciemności pokoju. Podniósł się na łokciu i przez cienkie zasłony zobaczył okno. Chyba było już późno, bo na zewnątrz panował mrok. Jak długo spał? I gdzie był? Zerknął na ciemnoniebieskie ściany i nie rozpoznał żadnego z wiszących w pokoju obrazów. Co więcej zobaczył kolejne nieznane przedmioty - staromodną szafę, lustro w ciężkiej ramie, półki na książki... Szczerze powiedziawszy książki były porozrzucane na całej powierzchni pokoju. Harry'emu przyszło na myśl, że to miejsce przypadłoby do gustu raczej Hermionie niż jemu._

_Już miał wstać z łóżka i przyjrzeć się bliżej temu nieznanemu miejscu, kiedy zlokalizował źródło słyszanych wcześniej dźwięków._

_Tuż przy oknie w bladym świetle gwiazd stał mężczyzna. Harry poczuł ogarniający go strach. Co ten facet robił w jego pokoju? No cóż, może nie do końca była to jego sypialnia, ale nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego jest tu z jakimś nieznajomym, w dodatku późno w nocy i nie pamięta niczego z ostatnich kilku godzin. Mózg podsyłał mu najnieprzyjemniejsze hipotezy - może został porwany? Albo ten gość był mordercą czy kimś w tym rodzaju?_

_Nie miał czasu rozważać innych możliwości, ponieważ mężczyzna (czy może raczej chłopak) odwrócił się w jego kierunku i Harry go rozpoznał. Cóż, może nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kim właściwie jest chłopak, ale miał dziwną pewność, że już się kiedyś spotkali. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco, choć nieco słabo._

_- Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś._

_Ten głos... Gdzie go wcześniej słyszał?_

_- Czy my się znamy? - zapytał Harry, próbując jednocześnie wyplątać się z koca i pościeli. Rezultaty tych działań były raczej marne - nadal bolała go głowa, a koc jak na złość owinął się wokół nóg._

_- Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać - chłopak w dwóch krokach znalazł się tuż przy Gryfonie i stanowczym ruchem zatrzymał go w łóżku. Harry'ego zdziwiło takie zachowanie. Już kiedyś się potkali, był tego pewien. Kim był ten gość? Przypomnienie sobie czegokolwiek było takie trudne..._

_- Gdzie jestem? I co się stało? Miałem jakiś wypadek? Noga mnie strasznie boli... - stwierdził Harry zmęczonym tonem i nieznajomy spojrzał na niego z troską._

_- Ty... niczego nie pamiętasz?_

_- A co powinienem pamiętać? - zapytał Gryfon ze złością. Nie znosił takich głupich pytań. - Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy?_

_- Och, oczywiście... - chłopak wydawał się nieco zmieszany. - Jesteśmy w moim domu, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje._

_- Tak ci się wydaje? Co przez to rozumiesz? - Harry'ego powoli zaczynała irytować ta dziwaczna rozmowa._

_- Cóż, kiedy byłem tu po raz ostatni, wszystko wyglądało nieco inaczej... Podejrzewam, że dom przystosował się do ciebie._

_Harry spojrzał na nieznajomego jakby brakowało mu piątej klepki. Co on przed chwilą powiedział? I dlaczego tak się gapił?_

_Próbując choć na chwilę odwrócić uwagę tego dziwaka od własnej osoby, zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy, wskazując na wiszący przy łóżku obraz:_

_- Co to takiego? Dość interesujący wybór jak na sypialnię..._

_Malowidło przedstawiało coś w rodzaju dwugłowego smoka. Siedział na nim mężczyzna, który chyba próbował pokonać potwora, a w tle stała dziwnie zdeformowana kobieta. Całość prezentowała się dość makabrycznie, przynajmniej według gustu Harry'ego._

_- To jedna z rzeczy, które mnie zdziwiły - odparł chłopak, najwidoczniej zadowolony z nagłej zmiany tematu. - Wcześniej z pewnością nie było tu tego obrazu. Widziałem go już dawno temu, ale nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że zawiśnie w mojej sypialni._

_- Co przedstawia? - drążył niewinnie Harry, a jego myśli pobiegły w kierunku drzwi. Jak mógłby się stąd wydostać?_

_- To święty Jerzy w czasie walki ze smokiem - odpowiedział nieznajomy, patrząc w zamyśleniu za malowidło. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to tu trafiło..._

_- Kim był ten cały Jerzy? - Gryfon miał nadzieję, że tym razem uda mu się z powodzeniem wyplątać z pościeli i jego towarzysz tego nie zauważy._

_Na szczęście ten ostatni był w tej chwili zbyt zajęty obrazem._

_- Jerzy był rycerzem. Pewne miasto było dręczone przez smoka. Każdego dnia jego mieszkańcy oferowali smokowi owce, a gdy ich zabrakło, musieli oddać mu niewinne dziewczęta. Ofiary wybierano w drodze losowania i pewnego dnia los wskazał córkę króla. Choć monarcha błagał o jej życie, nikt go nie słuchał i dziewczynę ofiarowano smokowi. Na szczęście pojawił się Jerzy, pokonał smoka i uratował królewnę... Co ty robisz, Harry?_

_Chłopak zastygł w bezruchu. Udało mu się już wygramolić z łóżka i właśnie próbował założyć prawy but - nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć swoich ubrań, więc doszedł do wniosku, że musi mu wystarczyć ucieczka w piżamie i butach. _

_- Już i tak jestem spóźniony - odparł Harry i poderwał się szybko na nogi, kierując się w stronę drzwi._

_Nie przewidział jednak, że niezawiązane sznurowadła mogą stanowić aż taki problem i po kilku chwilach leżał na podłodze, rozcierając z jękiem czoło._

_..._

_- To nie było zbyt mądre - powiedział starszy chłopak, podając Harry'emu rękę. Ten pozwolił się podnieść i stanął twarzą w twarz z obcym, który był jednocześnie dziwnie znajomy. Spojrzał w szare oczy i, choć bardzo się starał, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, gdzie widział je wcześniej._

Było wtedy ciemno, na pewno._ Ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle nagle i niespodziewanie._ Było nawet ciemniej niż w tym pokoju, a na niebie nie widział gwiazd.

Trzymał mnie wtedy za rękę, ale dlaczego?

_Kim on jest? Zastanawiał się nad tym, patrząc na nieodgadnioną twarz nieznajomego._

_Chłopak chyba zauważył zamyślenie Harry'ego, ponieważ zapytał:_

_- Czy coś cię martwi, mój drogi?_

Cholera jasna!

_Harry gwałtownie odskoczył, wpadając przy tym na stolik i zrzucając z niego bursztynową lampkę, samemu o mało nie zaliczając kolejnego bliskiego spotkania z podłogą. _

_- Czy coś się stało? - zapytał nieznajomy, który wcale nie był już taki nieznajomy i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Gryfona, próbując mu pomóc._

_- Nie zbliżaj się! - Harry usłyszał w swoim głosie złość i strach. - Wiem, kim jesteś!_

_Po twarzy chłopaka przebiegł nagły grymas. Harry poczuł się zagrożony._

_- Wydaje ci się, że możesz stąd uciec?_

_- To się nie dzieje naprawdę, to nie może się dziać naprawdę! To wszystko jest w mojej głowie! Ty nie istniejesz!_

_- To, że jesteśmy w twojej głowie, wcale nie przeczy mojemu istnieniu - odparł Tom Riddle z szelmowskim uśmiechem i Harry pomyśl, że swego czasu jego śmiertelny wróg wyglądał nie najgorzej i w dodatku miał poczucie humoru._

_..._

- Harry, słyszysz mnie? - miły głos wzywał go w ciemności.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył czerwone zasłony. Odetchnął z ulgą. _Mimo wszystko to był tylko sen. Nigdy nie spotkałem żadnego Toma Riddle'a, bo ktoś taki zwyczajnie nie istnieje._

_Jesteś pewien?_, odezwał się natrętny głos w jego głowie, ale tymczasowo postanowił go zignorować. Miał inne problemy.

Zobaczył, że Hermiona przygląda mu się z troską i przypomniał sobie młodzieńca o dziwnie podobnym spojrzeniu. Dlaczego tak się na niego gapił? Przecież byli wrogami, a wrogowie tak na siebie nie patrzą. Wrogowie powinni raczej rzucać w siebie nawzajem śmiertelne klątwy, albo chociaż udawać, że walczą, a nie sobie pomagać.

_A on mimo wszystko ci pomógł. No cóż, przynajmniej próbował. Może powinieneś zachować się nieco delikatniej_?, zapytał ten sam głos, ale Harry szybko sam sobie odpowiedział: _To jest Voldemort. Nie, nawet nie Voldemort - to tylko jego wspomnienie. Nie ma się czym martwić. Lepiej zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, o wizycie na cmentarzu, o Riddle'u..._

Nie okazało się to jednak takie łatwe.

Następny dzień przyniósł kolejne troski. Na korytarzach uczniowie i ich rodzice przyglądali mu się wrogo i musiał znosić ich zimne spojrzenia. Czuł, że obwiniają go o śmierć Cedrica i z pewnością nie wierzą w to, co powiedział o powrocie Voldemorta. Nie rozumiał, jak mogą być tak głupi. Ministerstwo magii też mu nie wierzyło, co tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Było mu szkoda Dumbledore'a, który stanął po jego stronie i z pewnością czekały go wkrótce różne nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Harry nie miał już siły. Kilka razy minął też na schodach Cho, ale nie potrafił wytrzymać jej spojrzenia - rozdzierało mu serce. Ron i Hermiona też nie byli zbyt pomocni: ciągle zapewniali go tylko, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale on nie potrzebował ich zapewnień. Wolałby, żeby ktoś go zwyczajnie wysłuchał i być może spróbował zrozumieć. Czasami wręcz żałował, że uciekł ze wspomnienia Voldemorta - tam przynajmniej było względnie spokojnie. Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że byłby skazany na towarzystwo Czarnego Pana.

Od czasu do czasu spoglądał w kierunku kufra. Na samym dnie leżał dziennik Riddle'a i Harry już kilka razy chciał go wyciągną, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Chyba miałby wyrzuty sumienia. Może rzeczywiście Riddle nie był w tym wspomnieniu Voldertem, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że kiedyś się nim stał. Jak mógłby spojrzeć w oczy Dumbledore'owi, utrzymując potajemne kontakty z Voldemortem? Czasami Harry próbował przekonać samego siebie, że mógłby czerpać jakieś korzyści z używania dziennika, na przykład poznać słabości Czarnego Pana, ale jakoś sam nie bardzo w to wierzył. Wątpił, by Tom powiedział mu cokolwiek po jego ostatniej spektakularnej ucieczce. Poza tym Riddle nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto chętnie dzieli się swoimi sekretami. Musiałby zdobyć jego zaufanie, co praktycznie równało się z zostaniem bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

Nie był zbyt dobry w utrzymywaniu kontaktów. Patrząc na przypadek Cedrica można by dojść do wniosku, że bycie przyjacielem Herry'ego Pottera nie jest najszczęśliwszym pomysłem.

Jego życie było ostatnimi czasy agonią. Najchętniej poddałby się i po prostu zniknął, ale wiedział, że nie może. Był przecież Cholernym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a nie Chłopcem, Który Umarł, Bo Nie Chciało Mu Się Już Żyć. Godziny uciekały i kiedy po kilku dniach musiał się spakować przed wyjazdem do Dursleyów, czuł się tak, jakby nie minęła nawet doba od czasu powrotu z cmentarza.

Gdy kładł na dnie kufra pelerynę niewidkę i mapę huncwotów, jego wzrok padł na dziennik. Przez moment się wahał, ale potem wyciągnął rękę. Czy miał coś jeszcze do stracenia?

...

Jesteś?

Halo, czy jest tu kto?

No dobra, przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem.

Naprawdę mi przykro.

Myślisz, że możesz tak po prostu przestać ze mną gadać?

Zamknę cię w tym przeklętym kufrze na kolejne czterdzieści lat!

Nie żartuję.

Dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałeś mi, kim jesteś? Może wtedy to wszystko inaczej by się potoczyło.

Zrozum, byłem dość zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że jesteś _nim_.

Dobrze, dobrze, może nie jesteś _nim_. Przynajmniej tam mi się wydaje...

Co ja tu właściwie robię? Gadam do wspomnienia. W dodatku wspomnienia Voldemorta. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, skończę u Munga nim się obejrzę. W sumie to nie byłoby takie złe.

Wspomnienie się na mnie obraziło. Jaki numer...

Proszę, Tom, nie rób mi tego...

Naprawdę mam już Ciebie dosyć!

Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz?

Tom, potrzebuję Cię!

_Do usług, Harry, jak zawsze. To dość interesujące, że zawsze mówisz do mnie, kiedy mnie potrzebujesz. Jak mogę Ci pomóc tym razem? Może zrobić Twoje zadanie na eliksiry? Może mógłby dla Ciebie zabić jakiegoś bazyliszka? To nic trudnego. Chyba że chciałbyś, żebym zabił Voldemorta - to może być trochę problematyczne, bo tak się składa, że jestem tylko jego wspomnieniem!_

Jesteś na mnie zły?

_Nie, czasami po prostu lubię sobie pokrzyczeć na ludzi._

Tom, naprawdę mi przykro.

_Cóż za ironia losu - Harry Potter przeprasza wspomnienie Czarnego Pana._

Nie jesteś nim, Tom.

_Ty tak uważasz. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, kim jestem?_

Próbowałeś mi pomóc. On by tego nie zrobił.

_Może tylko chciałem Cię wykorzystać?_

Nie wierzę.

_Kompletnie straciłeś rozum._

Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

_Jesteś psychicznie niestabilny. Trzy dni temu uciekłeś ode mnie z krzykiem, bo byłeś taki pewien, że jestem Voldemortem, choć tylko próbowałem pomóc, a teraz, kiedy mówię, że nim jestem, Ty mi nie wierzysz._

Nie brzmi zbyt dobrze, nie?

_Czego chcesz?_

Nie zostawiaj mnie.

_Lubisz takie melodramatyczne teksty, co nie?_

Nadal się gniewasz?

_Kto powiedział, że się gniewam?_

Tom, nie zostawiaj mnie samego.

_Dobrze, jeśli Ty też mnie nie zostawisz._

I już zawsze będziesz przy mnie?

_Może powinienem przyrzec jeszcze wierność i uczciwość małżeńską i że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci?_

A mógłbyś?

Tom?


	5. Jędza

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział IV**

**~~Jędza~~**

Nie zgadniesz, co się stało!

_Nawet nie próbuję..._

Nie muszę Ci nic mówić!

_Nie unoś się tak od razu. Tylko żartowałem. Po prostu nie wiem, czego powinienem się spodziewać. Jeśli znowu zaatakowali cię dementorzy, albo znowu podsłuchiwałeś spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa, to wiedz, że mnie to nie zainteresuje._

Po prostu mi zazdrościsz, bo _Tobie_ nie przytrafia się nic ciekawego.

_Co Ty nie powiesz. Z tego, co pamiętam, jestem wspomnieniem. W dodatku na Twoich usługach._

Nie bądź taki cyniczny. Gdyby nie moja dobra wola, już dawno ktoś z Zakonu by Cię zniszczył.

_Gdyby nie moja pomoc, już dawno straciłbyś resztki rozumu... No dobrze, ale co takiego się stało?_

Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem Ci o tej nowej nauczycielce?

_Dolores Umbridge, prawda?_

Tak. W czasie naszej pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią kazała nam schować różdżki. Wszyscy byli trochę zdziwieni, bo przecież mamy w tym roku sumy i musimy ćwiczyć. Gdybyś zobaczył nasz podręcznik - wydali go chyba w średniowieczu!

_Do czego zmierzasz? Chyba nie masz zamiaru opowiadać mi o swoich planach reformy systemu edukacji?_

Już do tego zmierzałem. W czasie tej lekcji rozpoczęła się dyskusja o tym, że przecież potrzebujemy praktycznych ćwiczeń. Nie tylko do egzaminów, ale przecież Voldemort powrócił. Powiedziałem to na głos... i dostałem szlaban na cały tydzień.

_To jeszcze nie jest coś niezwykłego. Skoro Umbridge pracuje dla ministerstwa, to chyba oczywiste, że udaje, że Voldemort nie powrócił._

Jaki Ty jesteś ostatnio drażliwy, Tom. Przez cały czas zmierzam do tego, żeby ci powiedzieć, jaką karę dostałem.

_Chyba nie przepisywanie?_

Prawie trafiłeś.

_Co masz na myśli?_

Musiałem przepisywać zdanie "Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw".

_Ile razy?_

Dopóki nie wyryło się w mojej skórze.

_Co?!_

Użyła magicznego pióra. Pisałem własną krwią.

_Powiedziałeś o tym komuś?_

Zachowujesz się jak Hermiona.

_Czyli nie powiedziałeś..._

Nie powiedziałem, bo nie chcę, żeby ktoś się wtrącał. To jest moja osobista wojna.

_To nie zmienia faktu, że ta kobieta jest potworem._

I kto to mówi.

_Znowu zaczynasz?_

Nie, przepraszam. Poza tym mam dla Ciebie kilka innych nowości. Wczoraj Ron dostał list od swojego starszego brata Percy'ego; tego, który jest po stronie ministerstwa. Percy sugeruje w liście, że Ron nie powinien się ze mną zadawać, bo jestem teraz niepożądany. Pisze wręcz, że jestem lekko niezrównoważony.

_Wiedziałem to już dawno temu._

Bardzo śmieszne. Za to dzisiaj Umbridge została mianowana Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Może wizytować nauczycieli i wprowadzać rozporządzenia wpływające na życie szkoły.

_Ministerstwo miesza się w sprawy Hogwartu._

Hermiona powiedziała to samo.

_Nigdy nie myślałem, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego._

Jest coś jeszcze...

_Tak?_

Ron i Hermiona próbują mnie namówić do tego, żebym udzielał uczniom potajemnych lekcji obrony przed czarną magią.

_Ciekawy pomysł._

Nie jestem tego taki pewien...

_Dlaczego? Przecież będziesz się mógł w ten sposób przygotować do sumów, a poza tym zagrasz na nosie Umbridge, co może być nawet zabawne._

I nielegalne.

_Od kiedy przejmujesz się prawem? Z tego, co pamiętam, łamanie szkolnych zasad nigdy nie sprawiało ci trudności._

Z tego, co pamiętam, powinieneś mi pomagać, a nie wplątywać w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

_Gdzie twoja fantazja?_

Wygląda na to, że Ty masz jej aż nazbyt wiele.

_Gdybyś nudził się tak jak ja, też byś się tak zachowywał._

Gdybyś Ty był mną, miałbyś wystarczająco dużo atrakcji bez nielegalnych organizacji pomocy uczniowskiej.

...

- Słyszałeś to? - zapytał Ron, próbując powstrzymać śmiech, co niezbyt mu się udawało.

Harry siedział właśnie w bibliotece nad zadaniem z zielarstwa, które musiał zrobić na popołudniowe zajęcia. Z powodu tygodniowego szlabanu u Umbridge miał straszne zaległości w nauce. Miał nadzieję, że Ron ma mu do powiedzenia coś naprawdę ważnego.

- Co się stało?

- Ktoś włamał się do gabinetu Umbridge i zaczarował te jej kocięta - Ron opadł na najbliższe krzesło, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

- Co?! - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku. Kto mógł być tak szalony, żeby zrobić coś takiego?

- Nie słyszałeś jeszcze najlepszego - kontynuował Ron. - Ten ktoś sprawił, że wszystkie różowe koty zaczynają przeraźliwie miauczeć, gdy tylko Umbridge wejdzie do gabinetu. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu - ktoś najwyraźniej nie lubił Umbridge co najmniej tak bardzo jak on sam, przy czym ten ktoś był też chyba szalony. Zapewne wkrótce Umbridge go znajdzie i ukarze...

- Kto to zrobił? Fred i George? - zapytał Harry, w duchu żałując bliźniaków. Z pewnością czekały ich całe miesiące przepisywania zdań magicznym piórem.

- Nie, to na pewno nie ich dzieło - odparł Ron. - Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet _oni_ byli zdziwieni, że ktoś odważył się zrobić coś takiego. Przecież ta Umbridge jest nieobliczalna... Poza tym nie wiem, czy to mógł być uczeń...

- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Widzisz, nikt nie potrafi odczarować tych kotów.

- Może po prostu nauczyciele nie chcą jej pomóc? - podsunął Harry.

- Też tak myślałem - odpowiedział Ron, drapiąc się po głowie z zastanowieniem - dopóki nie usłyszałem jak Flitwick mówi Dumbledore'owi na czwartym piętrze, że sam nie wie, jakie zaklęcie zostało użyte i że odczarowanie gabinetu zajmie mu trochę czasu...

- To rzeczywiście ciekawe - Harry zastanawiał się, kto mógł być tajemniczym wrogiem Umbridge. Zapewne sam wymyślił to zaklęcie, dlatego Flitwick nie mógł go zdjąć... Mimo tego, że nie wiedział, kim jest ten tajemniczy sprzymierzeniec (bo przecież wrogowie moich wrogów to moi przyjaciele), poczuł do niego sympatię.

…

Tom, co wiesz o Eliksirze Słodkiego Snu?

_Od kiedy to jestem encyklopedią? Sprawdź w bibliotece._

Jest pierwsza w nocy, Tom.

_Mogłeś zacząć uczyć się wcześniej._

Dobrze wiesz, że miałem spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a i trening quidittcha. Poza tym cały czas mam na karku Umbridge - nie wiem dlaczego, ona chyba podejrzewa, że to ja zaczarowałem te koty... I chyba wie, że w szkole działa tajna organizacja...

_Mogłeś się tego spodziewać._

Dlaczego nie chcesz mi pomóc?

_Nie podoba mi się, że lekceważysz swoją edukację._

Tom, proszę...

_No już dobrze... Eliksir, który powoduje natychmiastowe zaśnięcie. Jest podawany osobom chorym, cierpiącym na bezsenność i małym dzieciom mającym problem z usypianiem. Można podać go doustnie, nasączyć nim jakiś pokarm lub dodać do napoju. Eliksir ma kolor zielony, jest gęsty i ma zapach cynamonu. Wykorzystywany jest też w szpitalach. Po zażyciu tego eliksiru, osobie, której go podano, nic się nie śni. Tyle wystarczy?_

Wystarczy. Dziękuję, uratowałeś mi życie. Przynajmniej na razie, bo Snape zapewne zada nam w tym tygodniu kolejne równie fascynujące zadanie. Tom?

_Tak?_

Mówiłem Ci już, że jesteś wspaniały?

_Kilka razy, ale nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś powtórzył to po raz kolejny._

Jesteś okropny.

_Już nie wspaniały?_

Cieszę się, że Cię nie utopiłem.

_Miałeś taki zamiar?_

Kiedy okazało się kim jesteś, chciałem wrzucić dziennik do jeziora. Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłem.

_To by mnie i tak nie zabiło, ale dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?_

Nie mógłbym. Czułem, że mimo wszystko Cię potrzebuję.

_Znów ten melodramatyzm._

Znów ten cynizm.

_Potrzebujesz mnie?_

Oczywiście. Poza tym jest coś jeszcze, jakbym między nami coś było, nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Bratnie dusze?

_To chyba nie jest najlepsze określenie, mój drogi._

Ty coś wiesz, prawda?

Tom?

Nie znoszę, kiedy tak robisz!


	6. Pijąc szampana z wrogiem

**AN: **Rozdział dedykuję **Karen-0**, dziękując za rozmowę i prosząc o dalszą tak skuteczną mobilizację.

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział V**

**~~Pijąc szampana z wrogiem~~**

Tom!

Tom, gdzie jesteś?!

_Nie krzycz, jest środek nocy. Co się stało?_

Pan Weasley... Zabrali go już do szpitala, ale wyglądał strasznie. Nie wiem, jak to się stało...

_Czy nie mógłbyś wyrażać się jaśniej?_

Tom, ja go zaatakowałem!

_Byłeś w łóżku, prawda?_

Tak, ale...

_A podejrzewam, że tego Weasleya tam nie było?_

Oczywiście, że nie, ale...

_W takim razie to raczej niemożliwe, żebyś Ty go zaatakował, prawda?_

Tak, ale...

_Ale co?_

Ja... byłem tym wężem!

_Jakim wężem? Harry, czy to Ci się na pewno nie przyśniło?_

W pewnym sensie to był sen, ale jeden z takich, jakie miałem już wcześniej. Snów _o nim_.

_O mnie?_

Chciałbyś.

_Nie bądź taki drażliwy. Wytłumacz mi, jak wyglądał ten sen._

Widziałem wszystko z perspektywy węża. Pan Weasley siedział w jakimś korytarzu, był chyba na warcie i pilnował tej "broni". A potem wąż... ja... zaatakowałem go. Wszędzie było pełno krwi. Obudziłem się z krzykiem i nikt nie chciał mi uwierzyć. Na szczęście Dumbledore nie zadawał pytań. W sumie w tym roku ani razu się do mnie nie odezwał... Od razu zorganizował pomoc dla pana Weasleya, a mnie, Rona, Ginny i bliźniaków przeniósł na Grimauld Place do Syriusza. Zostaniemy tu na gwiazdkę.

_To dość ciekawe, ten Twój sen. Już od jakiego czasu podejrzewałem, że między Tobą i Voldemortem jest jakieś połączenie._

Tak jak między Tobą i mną, prawda?

_Tak, tak myślę._

I wiesz, co to takiego?

_Podejrzewam._

Co?

_Nic takiego. Czy to wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia? Chyba powinieneś się przespać._

Nie chcę spać.

_Dlaczego? Musisz być zmęczony._

Boję się.

_Czego?_

Że to się powtórzy. Co, jeśli zaatakuję przez sen Rona? Może nie mam już kontroli nad własnym ciałem? Może jestem opętany?

_Istnieją pewne sposoby obrony. Zapewne Dumbledore też rozważy taką możliwość._

Co masz na myśli?

_Naukę oklumencji._

Oklu - czego?

_Oklumencja to sposób obrony przed legilimencją, czyli umysłowym atakiem innego czarodzieja._

To pewnie straszne trudne...

_Nie jest łatwe, ale z pewnością przydatne. Poza tym przyda Ci się nie tylko z powodu tych snów._

O czym Ty mówisz?

_Nie pomyślałeś, że Dumbledore'a lub innych członków Zakonu mógłby zainteresować fakt, że zadajesz się ze wspomnieniem Voldemorta?_

Mogą to wyczytać z mojej głowy?

_Oczywiście. I to zapewne z łatwością, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zwykle myślisz strasznie głośno... Poza tym, dlaczego tak dawno się do mnie nie odzywałeś? Martwiłem się._

No wiesz, miałem spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

_I?_

Co i?

_Zwykle obszernie mi opowiadasz o tych spotkaniach, a dzisiaj milczysz, więc podejrzewam, że coś się wydarzyło._

Hmm, chyba można tak powiedzieć...

_Tak?_

Całowałem się z Cho.

_Co?! I nie miałeś mi zamiaru o tym powiedzieć?_

Nie dziw się. Wiedziałem, że zrobisz z tego aferę.

_Ja? Aferę? Nic podobnego. Powiedz mi chociaż, jak było?_

Mokro.

_Nie rozumiem..._

Cho... płakała.

_Aż tak źle całujesz?_

Zamknij się. To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

_Nie mogę wyrazić mojego zdania w tej kwestii._

Co masz na myśli?

_Nigdy cCę nie całowałem, więc nie mogę obiektywnie stwierdzić, czy ta dziewczyna płakała, bo byłeś beznadziejny._

Żartujesz, prawda?

_Być może._

…

Harry otworzył oczy, chociaż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wstawać z łóżka.

Wiedział, że powinien iść na śniadanie. Czekał go cały dzień w Hogsmeade. Cały dzień z Cho. No dobrze, miał się też spotkać z Hermioną, ale to się nie liczyło. Mimo wszystko zaczynała go ogarniać lekka panika. Może Tom miał rację? Może rzeczywiście był tak kiepski w całowaniu, że Cho się rozpłakała?

Zacisnął pięści ze złości. _Głupi dziennik. Co on może wiedzieć o całowaniu?_

Jednym susem wyskoczył z łóżka i po dwudziestu minutach stał na dziedzińcu, czekając na Cho. Zdążył po drodze zjeść kawałek tosta z ananasem i humor nieco mu się polepszył.

Zobaczył dziewczynę schodzącą po schodach i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Cho była naprawdę śliczna.

Jednak kiedy Krukonka stanęła tuż przy nim, poczuł, że popełnił straszny błąd. Panika powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Co on sobie myślał, zapraszając ją na randkę?

Rozmowa się nie kleiła i Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Najwyraźniej nie tylko w całowaniu był kiepski.

- Może pójdziemy do madam Puddifoot? To taka mała przyjemna herbaciarnia - zaproponowała Cho. - Byłam tam kiedyś z... - jej głos zadrżał, a Harry domyślił się dlaczego.

_Czy już zawsze będę musiał rywalizować z duchem zmarłego ukochanego?_

Herbaciarnia madame Puddifoot okazała się być bardzo specyficznym miejscem. Z okazji Walentynek pokój był udekorowany latającymi cherubinami, rozrzucającymi od czasu do czasu różowe konfetti nad głowami siedzących przy stolikach par.

Harry poczuł skurcz żołądka. Naprawdę wolałby wypić kremowe piwo w Trzech Miotłach.

Zajął z Cho miejsce przy małym okrągłym stoliku i zamówił kawę.

_To jest kompletna porażka,_ pomyślał.

Czas zdawał się stać w miejscu, a on nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Próbował być zabawny, ale nic mu z tego nie wychodziło. W związku z tym postanowił milczeć i potrzymać Cho za rękę, jednak to również spełzło na niczym. Cho przez cały czas porównywała go z Cedrikiem, a przynajmniej on tak odczuwał jej uwagi. W końcu powiedział:

- Możemy już iść? Umówiłem się z Hermioną.

Nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło po tych słowach. Cho zerwała się z krzesła i nakrzyczała na niego przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Harry wyłowił z potoku słów różne mniej i bardziej wyszukane oskarżenia, takie jak to, że jest "dupkiem bez serca". Zobaczył też, że niektórzy goście lokalu przyglądają mu się z ciekawością pomieszaną z rozbawieniem. Płonął ze wstydu.

Stanowczo randki nie były jego najmocniejszą stroną.

…

Moje życie uczuciowe to kompletna porażka.

_Randka się nie udała?_

To była tragedia.

_Nie powiem, że się tego nie spodziewałem._

Nie znoszę Cię.

_Nie ma za co._

Dlaczego nie potrafię się normalnie dogadywać z ludźmi?

_Ze mną się dogadujesz. Czy sugerujesz, że nie jestem człowiekiem?_

Ty się nie liczysz.

_Dziękuję za te miłe słowa._

Tom, co ja mam z tym zrobić?

_Z czym? Z randkami? Może jeszcze zdołasz przeprosić Cho?_

Za co? Przecież nic nie zrobiłem...

_Oczywiście, że nic nie zrobiłeś, ale przeprosiny działają na kobiety._

Ciekawe, skąd to wiesz. Chyba nie z doświadczenia.

_Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to żadna dziewczyna nie płakała, kiedy się z nią całowałem._

Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

_Jesteś pewien, że wiesz, o co prosisz?_

…

_- Jak się tu znalazłem? zapytał zdezorientowany Harry._

_Stał na środku znanego mu już pokoju. Nic się tu nie zmieniło poza tym, że pod oknem pojawił się mały stolik i dwa fotele. W jednym z nich siedział nie kto inny jak Tom Riddle. Wyglądał tak jak zwykle, czyli bosko._

_- Miło cię znowu widzieć - przywitał się i wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę, wskazując drugi fotel. - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie uciekniesz._

_Harry zajął wskazane mu miejsce, choć czuł się nieco dziwnie. Siedział przecież naprzeciwko kawałka duszy Voldemorta. Nie chciał sam przed sobą przyznać, że było to dość miłe towarzystwo._

_Na stole pojawiły się dwa kieliszki i zakurzona butelka._

_- Heidsiec, rok 1907. Musimy jakoś uczcić to spotkanie - stwierdził z uśmiechem Tom._

_- Jestem niepełnoletni - zauważył nieśmiało Harry, ale gospodarz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi._

_- Płynne złoto. Sprowadzenie go tutaj kosztowało mnie wiele trudu, więc mi nie odmawiaj - jego oczy błyszczały i Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ktoś taki mógł się stać Czarnym Panem._

_- Przecież to tylko wspomnienie. Jak mogę coś pić?_

_- No cóż, to nie jest takie do końca zwykłe wspomnienie, mój drogi - stwierdził Tom, podając mu kieliszek._

_- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Harry i poczuł lekki niepokój._

_- To długa historia. Może kiedyś ci ją opowiem._

_- Dlaczego ja mówię ci wszystko, a ty mi mówisz tylko to, co chcesz powiedzieć?_

_Tom zignorował to pytanie, jak miał w zwyczaju, o czym Harry już niejednokrotnie się przekonał. Pili szampana w chwilowym milczeniu, a Harry doszedł do wniosku, że napój jest całkiem dobry. Jak słońce zamknięte w butelce. Tom siedział naprzeciwko i uważnie mu się przyglądał, co nieco niepokoiło Gryfona. Dlaczego on zawsze tak się na niego gapił? _

_Wypił resztę swojego szampana i poprosił o więcej. Tom był wyraźnie rozbawiony jego zachowaniem, ale dolał mu złotego trunku. Po kilkunastu minutach Harry zaczął odczuwać jego działanie i nieco się odprężył._

_- Dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś? - zapytał nonszalancko, rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu. Granatowy plusz łaskotał go w szyję._

_- Bo o to prosiłeś - odparł Tom lekkim tonem, sącząc z gracją szampana._

_- O nic nie prosiłem - odpowiedział z uporem małego dziecka Harry._

_- Owszem, prosiłeś - Riddle odstawił na stolik swój kieliszek i pochylił się w kierunku chłopaka. Harry pomyślał, że być może Tom chce mu zdradzić jakiś sekret, więc też się zbliżył. Bąbelki szampana już wirowały mu w głowie, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to, że między nim a wspomnieniem jego wroga jest nie więcej nic pięć centymetrów._

_- O co takiego prosiłem? - zapytał Harry, patrząc w szare oczy Toma Riddle'a, teraz błyszczące nieco gorączkowo._

Nie powinienem być tak blisko_, zaskrzeczał gdzieś głos rozsądku w głowie Harry'ego, ale było już za późno._

_Coś miękkiego i ciepłego musnęło jego usta – to Tom złożył na nich delikatny pocałunek._

Czyś ty zwariował?_ część Harry'ego miała ochotę uderzyć Riddle'a w twarz, ale druga część, w tej chwili lekko otumaniona szampanem, nie miała nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Tom przynajmniej nie płakał, całując się z Harrym._

_Z jakiegoś absurdalnego powodu ciało Harry'ego zdawało się akceptować tę dziwną sytuację; jego ramiona owinęły się chętnie wokół Toma. Pocałunek był przerażający, ale jednocześnie Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek poczuł coś słodszego i przyjemniejszego._

_Nagle, gdy Harry'emu zaczęło się naprawdę podobać, Tom odsunął się i odgarniając włosy z czoła stwierdził:_

_- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć._

_Harry spojrzał na niego głupio._

_- Co?_

_- Wątpiłeś w moje umiejętności - odparł Tom. - Nie mogłem sobie przecież pozwolić na utratę honoru._

_- Co? - zapytał Harry raz jeszcze, a jego głos drżał z wściekłości. - O co tu chodziło?_

_Riddle patrzył na niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i triumfu w oczach._

_- Chciałeś wiedzieć, jak całuję. Teraz już wiesz._

_Harry gapił się na niego bez słowa. Był jednocześnie wściekły i załamany. Wściekły, bo Riddle się nim zabawił. Załamany, bo myślał, że pocałunek coś znaczył. Najwyraźniej Riddle miał więcej wspólnego z Voldemortem niż mu się wydawało._

_- Nienawidzę cię - wysyczał zimno i wstał. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kolejne upokorzenie._

_- Tak ci się tylko wydaje - usłyszał jeszcze głos Riddle'a, zanim wszystko się rozpłynęło._


	7. Rozstania i powroty

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział VI**

**~~Rozstania i powroty~~**

_Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?!_

_Pieprzony dziennik! Mogłem go nie brać z tej przeklętej łazienki!_

- Harry, uważaj! - pisnęła Hermiona, ale było za późno.

Harry z taką pasją kroił zielone egipskie żuki, że jeden z nich gwałtownie odskoczył i wyleciał w powietrze. Być może nie miałoby to żadnych konsekwencji, gdyby nie to, że obok stołu Gryfona przechodził właśnie profesor Snape. Na nieszczęście Harry'ego (i ku radości Rona) żuk trafił go prosto w oko. Snape syknął z bólu i zatoczył się jak pijany. Kilku uczniów parsknęło śmiechem, jednak po chwili w klasie zapadła zupełna cisza.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na uczniów morderczo, co od razu ich uciszyło, mimo że pod jego okiem pojawiła się wielka ciemna plama i wyglądał jak panda.

- Potter - powiedział tak lodowatym tonem, że krew Harry'ego prawie zamarzła. - Co to miało znaczyć?

- Przepraszam, to był wypadek - odpowiedział chłopak, a jego głos drżał, co brzmiało dość żałośnie.

- Wypadek? To już chyba setny wypadek w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, Potter - Snape nie podniósł głosu, ale i tak był przerażający. Harry pomyślał, że wolałby, gdyby nauczyciel po prostu na niego nakrzyczał. - Dziwnym trafem zwykle to ja jestem twoją ofiarą.

- Naprawdę nie chciałem... - zaczął się tłumaczyć Gryfon, ale Snape przerwał mu gestem.

- Cisza. Szlaban dzisiaj o 20.

Harry westchnął, ale nie protestował. Wiedział, że sobie zasłużył. Powinien być bardziej ostrożny. Nie może tyle myśleć o dzienniku. Już ponad trzy miesiące nie odzywał się do Riddle'a i czuł się z tym strasznie dziwnie. Z jednej strony bardzo brakowało mu jego towarzystwa, ale z drugiej nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Nie chciał po raz kolejny okazać słabości. A co do Snape'a – nie dziwił się, że dostał szlaban. Po tym, jak ta jego przeklęta ciekawość kazała mu obejrzeć wspomnienia nauczyciela, nietoperz traktował go wyjątkowo surowo. Na to też sobie zasłużył.

_Być może rozmowa z Riddlem poprawiłaby ci humor,_ szepnął natrętny głos w jego głowie, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie sam Voldemort podsuwa mu takie pomysły. Zapewne miał łatwy dostęp do jego umysłu, bo okazało się, że oklumencja nie jest najmocniejszą stroną wybawiciela czarodziejskiego świata. Szczerze powiedziawszy był w tym prawie tak beznadziejny jak w randkowaniu...

- Nie martw się, stary - szepnął do niego Ron, co wyrwało chłopaka z zamyślenia. - Przecież nie będzie gorzej niż u Umbridge, no nie?

- Dzięki, Ron. Naprawdę mnie pocieszyłeś - mruknął w odpowiedzi Harry i zamieszał swój bulgoczący eliksir.

Nie podejrzewał, że tego dnia jednak nie pójdzie na szlaban.

…

Nadal uważam, że jesteś piekielną kreaturą bez serca, ale czy możemy przez chwilę porozmawiać?

_Oczywiście. Co stało się tym razem?_

Mój ojciec chrzestny nie żyje.

Nic nie powiesz?

_Harry, czy to ja go zabiłem?_

Nie. Zabiła go jego własna kuzynka, Bellatriks Lestrange.

_Cieszę się, że to nie byłem ja._

Też tam byłeś.

_Gdzie?_

W ministerstwie magii.

_Ale przecież to nielogiczne. Przez cały rok udawałem, że nie istnieję._

Najwyraźniej doszedłeś do wniosku, że czas wyjść z cienia i zniszczyłeś pół ministerstwa.

_Harry, brzmisz tak... ponuro._

Naprawdę?

_Nie rób tak._

Jak?

_Nie zamykaj się przede mną. Chcę Ci pomóc._

Wiem, jak wygląda Twoja pomoc. Nie skorzystam.

_Nadal jesteś zły? Nie myślałem, że to Cię tak zdenerwuje. Szczerze powiedziawszy liczyłem na to, że po kilku dniach Ci przejdzie. A ty nie odzywałeś się do mnie prawie przez cztery miesiące._

Nadal się do Ciebie nie odzywam.

_A wydawało mi się, że właśnie rozmawiamy._

Robię to, bo muszę. Inaczej zwariuję. Ron i Hermiona strasznie mnie irytują – snują się za mną jak duchy i chyba podejrzewają, że będę chciał zrobić coś głupiego. Dumbledore jest jeszcze gorszy – najpierw przez cały rok udawał, że nie istnieję, a teraz nagle udaje dobrego dziadka i przeprasza. Trochę na to za późno. Gdyby mnie nauczył tej cholernej oklumencji, to Syriusz nadal by żył! Tom, zostałem zupełnie sam, moje życie nie ma już sensu... Wszyscy widzą we mnie wybrańca, a ja nim nie jestem. Jestem tylko zwykłym chłopcem. Nie mam żadnych niezwykłych umiejętności ani uzdolnień. A oni robią ze mnie bohatera... I nie powiedziałem Ci jeszcze najgorszego.

_Tak?_

Voldemort sprowadził mnie do Departamentu Tajemnic, żebym zabrał stamtąd przepowiednię.

_Jaką przepowiednię?_

O nim i o mnie. A może o mnie i o Tobie?

_Słyszałeś ją?_

Tak.

_I?_

Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje.

_A więc musisz go zabić?_

Na to wygląda. Chociaż bardziej prawdopodobne, że to on zabije mnie.

_Nie mów tak._

Czy Ty zupełnie zwariowałeś? Jak mam walczyć z Voldemortem? Przecież ja nawet nie znam jednego procenta zaklęć, które on zna. Jestem beznadziejny...

_Masz mnie. Pomogę Ci._

Nie pamiętasz, że się do Ciebie nie odzywam?

_No tak. Do końca życia mi tego nie zapomnisz? To był tylko żart._

Bardzo łatwo Ci ze mnie żartować. Najpierw mnie upiłeś, a potem wykorzystałeś.

_Upiłem Cię? Przecież to były tylko dwa kieliszki szampana! I jeśli nie pamiętasz, to Ci przypomnę, że Ty odwzajemniłeś ten pocałunek!_

Nieprawda!

_Prawda, ale Ty po prostu boisz się do niej przyznać._

Chyba pora zakończyć tę rozmowę.

_Dobrze, niech Ci będzie. Ale jeśli teraz mnie zostawisz, to nie poznasz pewnego sekretu. Sekretu o nim._

Nawet nie próbuj mnie zwodzić.

_To pomoże Ci go pokonać._

Czego chcesz w zamian?

_Tylko Twojej przyjaźni._

To wysoka cena.

_Sam dobrze wiesz, że mnie potrzebujesz._

Skąd ten wniosek, narcyzie?

_Tylko ja Cię rozumiem._

_Jaka jest Twoja decyzja?_

Dobrze. Powiedz mi, co wiesz.

_Może spotkamy się u mnie?_

Nie.

_No dobrze, jeśli nie chcesz... Sekret brzmi tak: Voldemort podzielił swoją duszę na kawałki i ukrył w różnych przedmiotach. Właśnie dlatego nie umarł, kiedy zaklęcie się od niego odbiło. Żeby go pokonać, musisz zniszczyć wszystkie horkruksy._

Skąd to wiesz?

_Pamiętam, że planowałem coś takiego._

Ale nie wiesz, gdzie są te horkruksy?

_No cóż, nie wiem dokładnie... Ale mam pewne podejrzenia._

Możesz mi powiedzieć?

_Zapewne ukryłem swoją duszę w jakiś wartościowych przedmiotach. Obstawiałbym rodzinne pamiątki – pierścień mojego dziadka i naszyjnik matki. Nigdy ich nie widziałem, ale podejrzewam, że znalezienie ich nie zajęło mi dużo czasu._

Co jeszcze?

_Być może inne pamiątki po założycielach szkoły. Mając naszyjnik Salazara zapewne zapragnąłbym posiadać też inne artefakty._

Miecz Gryffindora jest nadal w szkole.

_W takim razie pozostają nam Ravenclaw i Huffelpuff. Czytałem kiedyś o tiarze Roveny Ravenclaw. Być może udało mi się ją odnaleźć._

Ile jeszcze tych horkruksów?

_Myślę, że siedem. Nie, ja jestem tego pewien._

Czyli naszyjnik, pierścień, tiara i coś, co należało do Huffelpuff. Co z pozostałą trójką?

_Czy zauważyłeś coś, co jest przy mnie przez cały czas?_

Masz na myśli Voldemorta?

_A o kim mówimy?_

No już dobrze, nie denerwuj się... Muszę się chwilę zastanowić. Hmm, zwykle towarzyszy Ci Nagini. To ogromny wąż. Czy ona też może być horkruksem?

_Zapewne tak. Co do pozostałych dwóch mam pewne podejrzenia, ale myślę, że na razie wystarczy nam zajęć._

„Nam"? Co masz na myśli?

_Chyba nie myślałeś, że możesz sam szukać horkruksów, Harry. To bardzo niebezpieczne zadanie. Zapewne są chronione potężnymi zaklęciami._

Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że jesteś wspomnieniem. Jak masz zamiar mi pomóc?

_Powiedzmy, że będę mózgiem tej operacji. Z całym szacunkiem, Harry, ale czasami jesteś taki nierozważny..._

Tak, tak, jestem nierozważny i nie potrafię całować. Pamiętam. Kiedy zaczynamy polowanie?

_Skoro na wakacje wracasz do świata mugoli, to wykorzystamy ten czas na przygotowanie. Wypożyczysz w bibliotece trochę książek i nauczysz się kilku zaklęć._

Nie jestem pełnoletni, nie mogę czarować poza szkołą.

_To nie problem. Zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie._

Może to jest jakieś rozwiązanie... A co będzie potem?

_Potem, kiedy będziesz już gotowy, zaczniemy poszukiwania. Na początku odwiedzimy dom mojego dziadka, a potem pewną jaskinię._

Hmm, nie brzmi tak źle.

_Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca, Harry._


	8. Tajemniczy ogród

**AN**: Dziękuję za słowa - te przemiłe i te ponaglające też :) Przypomniało mi się, że nie napisałam jeszcze, jakie były moje słowa-wskazówki do tego opowiadania - _cień_, _serce_, _północ_, _sekrety_.

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział VII**

**~~Tajemniczy ogród~~**

- Harry, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? - zapytała z zazdrością Hermiona, kiedy chłopakowi udało się za pierwszym razem zamienić ciemnozieloną żabę w nieco rudego małego lwa.

- Czytałem latem podręczniki - uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Oczywiście nie była to _cała_ prawda. Jasne, przeczytał wszystkie podręczniki (oprócz tego do eliksirów, bo przecież nie wiedział, że będzie się ich uczyć) oraz wiele innych książek, które kazał mu wypożyczyć Tom. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Harry momentami zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się na to wakacyjne douczanie – Riddle był jeszcze bardziej wymagający niż McGonagall i o wiele bardziej zgryźliwy niż Snape. Nigdy nie odpuszczał, wymagał perfekcji i przygotowania. Oczywiście teraz Harry był mu za to wdzięczny – nie miał najmniejszych problemów z zajęciami i wszystko wychodziło mu za pierwszym razem. Nauczyciele nie przestawali go chwalić, co doprowadzało Hermionę do szału, a Rona do śmiechu.

- Stary, zamieniasz się w Krukona czy coś? - żartował teraz, kiedy lew ponownie stał się żabą, a McGonagall przyznała Harry'emu dziesięć punktów za poprawne wykonanie ćwiczenia.

- Byle nie w Ślizgona - odparował, patrząc na Malfoya, który siedział przy oknie i przyglądał mu się morderczym wzrokiem. Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, Malfoy zachowywał się w tym roku co najmniej dziwnie. Przez cały czas wyglądał na niewyspanego i chorego, a na lekcjach był roztargniony i nieobecny duchem.

Oczywiście Harry nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować – miał o wiele więcej problemów na głowie. Nie dość, że Tom wciąż wymyślał mu nowe zadania, które miały przygotować go do poszukiwania horkruksów, to jeszcze Dumbledore postanowił, że Harry powinien mieć u niego prywatne lekcje. Potter nie był z tego do końca zadowolony, ale Tom uważał, że takie zajęcia mogą być całkiem przydatne. Mimo że nie znosił starego dyrektora, potrafił docenić jego wiedzę i umiejętności. Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry musiał teraz radzić sobie z tymi wszystkimi zajęciami. Czy wspomniał już, że został też kapitanem drużyny?

Jakie był jego zdziwienie, kiedy po całym dniu zajęć wszedł sam do dormitorium i zobaczył na swoim łóżku dziwną postać.

_Czy to możliwe?, _pomyślał i wstrzymał oddech.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że widział przed sobą Toma Riddle'a, jednak chłopak wyglądał jakoś... dziwnie. Nierzeczywiście?

Dopiero po chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, na czym polega ta różnica – Tom był przecież tylko wspomnieniem, a nie człowiekiem. Nie miał ciała. Nie wyglądał też jednak jak duch. Harry pomyślał, że najodpowiedniejszym słowem byłby „cień". To jednak rodziło kolejne pytanie:

- Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

- Nie cieszysz się? - odparł Tom, uśmiechając się lekko. - Myślałem, że sprawi ci przyjemność, jeśli będziemy mogli porozmawiać w takiej postaci.

- Och, oczywiście, że się cieszę... - zmieszał się Harry. - Ale trochę mnie... zaskoczyłeś. Jak to zrobiłeś? Przecież jesteś tylko wspomnieniem.

Tom prychnął, jakby Gryfon go obraził.

- Potrafię wiele rzeczy, a ty jeszcze najwyraźniej tego nie zauważyłeś. Poza tym to, że tu jestem, to w pewnym sensie twoja zasługa.

- Moja? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Tak, twoja - odparł Tom, rozkładając się na łóżku Harry'ego, jakby był u siebie. Nie zrobiło to na chłopaku większego wrażenia – w czasie wakacji przebywał z Riddlem wystarczająco długo, by nie dziwić się jego lekkim obyczajom. - Przybrałem taką postać, korzystając z twojej magii.

Chłopak nadal patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia, a może nawet ze strachem, więc Tom dodał:

- Nie ma się czego bać. Masz wystarczająco dużo magii, żeby mnie tu zatrzymać. A jeśli nie będziesz chciał mnie oglądać – w co zresztą nie wierzę – to zawsze mogę wrócić do dziennika.

Harry spojrzał na Riddle'a z powątpiewaniem.

- Czy inni ludzie też będą cię widzieć?

- Jeśli zechcesz.

Gryfon czuł lekki niepokój. Jeśli inni mogliby zobaczyć Riddle'a, to jego sytuacja byłaby dość ciężka. Zapewne uznaliby go za niepoczytalnego i wysłali do świętego Munga. Albo do Azkabanu.

Harry usiadł na łóżku obok Toma i westchnął. Rzeczywiście miłą odmianą było rozmawianie z jego sprzymierzeńcem w takim otoczeniu. Spojrzał na Riddle'a leżącego obok i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku jego włosów. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć, czy są tak gładkie, na jakie wyglądają, ale nigdy nie odważyłby się tego zrobić tam, w dzienniku. Tu, w Gryffindorze, był u siebie i mógł dyktować zasady.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, zanim jego ręka nie przepłynęła wprost przez Riddle'a.

Harry musiał mieć strasznie głupią minę, bo Tom roześmiał się głośno. Jego śmiech odbijał się od ścian, co sprawiało, że cała ta sytuacja wydała się chłopakowi jeszcze bardziej absurdalna.

- Co się tak śmieszy? - Harry próbował zachować powagę, ale czuł, że policzki mu płoną. - Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy jesteś tu naprawdę.

- Nieprawda - Riddle nadał się śmiał. - Chciałeś dotknąć moich włosów.

- Co w tym takiego dziwnego? - Harry wiedział, że się rumieni i w duchu był na siebie wściekły. Co go podkusiło?

- Nic takiego - odparł Tom, chociaż jego spojrzenie mówiło coś zupełnie innego.

Jednak po chwili przez jego twarz przebiegł krótki grymas, po czy powiedział tak cicho, że Harry ledwie go usłyszał:

- Jesteś tak blisko i tak daleko.

…

Kiedy wieczorem szli razem na lekcję do Dumbledore'a, Riddle sprawiał wrażenie nieco weselszego. Zapewne wynikało to z faktu, że robił Harry'emu na złość. Chłopak nie chciał się zgodzić na to, by Tom mu towarzyszył, bo twierdził, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, ale Riddle wcale go nie słuchał.

Kiedy więc Dumbledore zapytał na wstępie: „Harry, czy nie przyprowadziłeś ze sobą nikogo?", Potter prawie umarł ze strachu. Jak Dumbledore mógł wyczuć obecność wspomnienia? Nie mógł tego pojąć.

Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, kiedy usłyszał w głowie znajomy głos:

_Wyczuł mnie._

_Tom?_

_Nie, Voldemort._

_Przestań się wygłupiać. I wynocha z mojej głowy!_

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko chichot.

- Harry, czy coś się stało? - zapytał swoim zwykłym dobrotliwym tonem dyrektor, a chłopak przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Musiał bardziej panować nad swoim zachowaniem.

- Nic takiego, panie profesorze. Po prostu jestem dzisiaj trochę zmęczony. Co się stało z pańską ręką? - zmienił szybko temat.

- To dość długa opowieść, Harry. Może kiedyś...

Chłopak nie usłyszał reszty zdania, bo przez jego umysł przebiegła fala tak gwałtownych emocji, że prawie stracił oddech. Poczuł gniew i nienawiść, ale też przerażenie.

_On wie, Harry._ Riddle był zdruzgotany._ Znalazł je._

Potter nic nie zrozumiał z tego bełkotu, ale coś kazało mu spojrzeć na pierścień na poczerniałej ręce Dumbledore'a.

- Co to takiego? - zapytał, próbując zapanować nad swoimi rozbieganymi myślami.

Dyrektor zmierzył go osobliwym spojrzeniem, po czym odparł:

- Ciekawe, że spytałeś o ten pierścień, mój drogi chłopcze.

_Skąd on go wziął?, _chciał wiedzieć Riddle. _Jak śmie nosić mój pierścień? Nie jest godzien!_

_Zamknij się_, próbował go uciszyć Harry, ale nie odniósł żadnego efektu.

Ignorując przekleństwa Riddle'a, spojrzał na dyrektora. Miał on twarzy dobrotliwy uśmiech, ale jego oczy błyszczały nieco niebezpiecznie. Czyżby się czegoś domyślał?

- Postanowiłem, że powinieneś dowiedzieć się czegoś o Tomie Riddle'u, Harry. Musisz poznać swojego wroga, zanim będziesz mógł go pokonać.

- Ma pan na myśli Voldemorta, prawda? - wtrącił Harry, czując, że Tom nareszcie się uciszył.

- Naprawdę nazywa się Tom Marvolo Riddle. - Dyrektor patrzył na Pottera badawczym wzrokiem.

- Może Tom Riddle i Lord Voldemort to dwie różne osoby? - starał się wytłumaczyć mu Harry, ale dyrektor mu przerwał:

- Nigdy nie możesz tak myśleć. Tom Riddle już jako dziecko miał skłonności do przemocy i brutalności. To, że przyjął później imię Lord Voldemort, nie zmieniło przecież jego natury. - Głos Dumbledore'a był niezwykle ostry. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by był on tak stanowczy. I jakby zaślepiony?

- Pokażę ci dzisiaj moje własne wspomnienie dotyczące Toma Riddle'a. Może zrozumiesz, co mam na myśli, mówiąc, że już od najmłodszych lat był zły.

…

Harry leżał w swoim łóżku. Zapewne było już sporo po północy, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Ciągle myślał o tym, co pokazał mu Dumbledore. Nie miał pojęcia, że dzieciństwo Riddle'a było takie trudne. Chyba jeszcze trudniejsze niż jego własne.

Kiedy próbował wytłumaczyć Dumbledore'owi, że jest mu szkoda Riddle'a, dyrektor zmierzył go bacznym spojrzeniem i powiedział:

- Żałujesz mordercy swoich rodziców, Harry?

To był cios poniżej pasa.

Teraz leżał w łóżku i przewracał się z boku na bok. Widział, że Riddle już od dziecka miał skłonność do przemocy, ale nadal nie uważał, żeby to dziecko, które zobaczył, już wtedy było Voldemortem. Młody Riddle był po prostu niechcianą, niekochaną sierotą, a nie _mordercą_.

Niestety nie mógł się z nikim podzielić tymi spostrzeżeniami, bo sam zainteresowany zdematerializował się, zanim zdążyli dotrzeć do wieży Gryffindoru. Riddle po prostu zniknął. Harry podejrzewał, że Tom nie wrócił do dziennika, bo próbował się z nim jakoś porozumieć. Zaczynał się niepokoić. Chyba nie można zabić wspomnienia?

Dziwił się trochę, że tak bardzo go obchodzi, co dzieje się z Tomem, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić – zżył się z nim przez ostatnie miesiące.

Nagle wstał z łóżka i podjął decyzję. Musiał znaleźć Riddle'a. Nawet jeśli nie można go było fizycznie zranić, to czuł, że Tom potrzebuje pomocy.

Wyciągnął z kufra pelerynę niewidkę i mapę Huncwotów. Starał się wyjść z pokoju jak najciszej, by nikogo nie obudzić. Nocne przechadzki nawet w jego przypadku były czymś dość niezwykłym.

Prze kilkanaście następnych minut chodził bez celu po korytarzach, zastanawiając się, gdzie mógłby znaleźć Riddle'a. Oczywiście nie zobaczył go na mapie Huncwotów. Zdziwiło go za to to, że dostrzegł na niej Draco Malfoya. Być może, gdyby miał więcej czasu i mniej problemów, sprawdziłby, dlaczego Ślizgon włóczy się w środku nocy po zamku, ale w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło.

Przechodząc obok jednego z okien doznał olśnienia. Spojrzał na pogrążone w mroku jezioro i błonia i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie powinien szukać Toma.

Zbiegł po schodach tak szybko, że portrety, które nie spały, mogły zobaczyć jego gołe stopy wystające spod falującej peleryny.

Na dworze panował chłód, chociaż był dopiero wrzesień. Harry ruszył w kierunku jednego z ogrodów i szybko znalazł to, czego szukał. Zarośnięte bluszczem drzwi otaczały piękne jesienne róże, co tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.

Kiedy tylko przekroczył przejście, poczuł otaczającą to miejsce magię. Mógł ją też łatwo dostrzec – w ogrodzie rosły kwiaty, które normalnie z pewnością już dawno by zwiędły.

Harry rozejrzał się i w blasku księżyca dostrzegł Toma. Chłopak chyba jeszcze nie zauważył jego przybycia, bo siedział z pochyloną głową pod jednym ze starych drzew.

- Tom - szepnął Harry, podchodząc do pogrążonego w myślach chłopca.

Ten podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Gryfona pustymi oczyma.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Harry nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

- Myślałem, że coś się stało – odpowiedział. - Myślałem, że potrzebujesz pomocy.

- A jak ty możesz mi pomóc? - żachnął się Riddle. - Nic nie rozumiesz!

- Ja nic nie rozumiem? - Harry poczuł wzbierającą w nim złość. - Ja _nie rozumiem_? - powtórzył. - Jeśli nie pamiętasz, to ci przypomnę, że nie tylko ty miałeś trudne dzieciństwo! Myślisz, że nie pamiętam, jak byłem głodny? Jak się bałem, kiedy musiałem spać w ciemności? Jak...

- Harry, ale ty nie jesteś mordercą! - krzyknął Riddle.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

- Ty nie jesteś mordercą, Tom.

- Zabiłem twoich rodziców.

- Voldemort to zrobił, a nie ty.

- Ja jestem Voldemortem.

- Nieprawda - uciął Harry i spróbował położyć dłoń na ramieniu Toma. Oczywiście poskutkowało to tym, że dotknął kory drzewa, przy którym siedzieli.

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko, chociaż Gryfon mógłby przysiąc, że ten grymas wyrażał więcej żalu niż radości.

- Oto, co znaczy "być jednocześnie razem i osobno" - powiedział cicho Riddle, odzyskując nieco zwykłej ironii w głosie, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku gwiazdom.


	9. We śnie

**AN: **Nie umrzyjcie z przesłodzenia, błagam .

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Rozdział VIII**

**~~ We śnie ~~**

- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mi nie odmówisz, Harry – Slughorn obdarzył swojego ulubionego ucznia promiennym uśmiechem. - Panna Granger też jest zaproszona.

Harry powstrzymał się od teatralnego wzdychania. Slughorn polował na niego od początku roku szkolnego i wyglądało na to, że tym razem nie uda mu się uciec i będzie musiał pójść na to głupie przyjęcie. Oczywiście, gdyby mógł, wymyślił by jakąś wymówkę, ale już tyle razy wykręcał się treningami i nauką, że nikt by w to nie uwierzył.

- Przyjdę z przyjemnością - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a Slughorn prawie padł z wrażenia.

Chłopak szybko uciekł przed kolejną serią zachwytów, na które nie zasługiwał i po kilku chwilach był na schodach.

_Masz dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry humor,_ zagaił Tom.

_Och, no wiesz, nie miałem wyboru. Poza tym jestem nawet trochę wdzięczny Slughornowi – to dzięki niemu wygraliśmy mecz. To on dał mi Felix Felicis._

_A myślałem, że wygraliśmy dzięki waszym niezwykłym umiejętnościom_, szydził Riddle.

_To też, oczywiście_, roześmiał się Harry. _Ale przynajmniej Ron uwierzył, że może wygrać, tylko o to mi chodziło._ Harry z satysfakcję przypomniał sobie minę przyjaciela, kiedy ten zobaczył pełną i nienaruszoną butelkę eliksiru.

_Dokąd idziemy?_, zapytał po chwili Tom, widząc, że nie idą do biblioteki, gdzie Harry ku zgrozie niektórych kolegów oraz zachwytowi Hermiony i nauczycieli spędzał ostatnio większość czasu.

_Sam nie wiem... Nie chcę trafić na Hermionę – jest strasznie nieznośna od czasu, kiedy Ron zaczął chodzić z Lavender. _Harry żałował, że mówi tak o przyjaciółce, ale była to niestety prawda.

_A ty nie myślałem o tym, żeby znaleźć sobie dziewczynę?_, zapytał Tom z ciekawością, chociaż Harry'emu wydawało się, że za tym pytaniem kryje się coś więcej.

_No wiesz, najpierw muszę uratować świat,_ stwierdził wymijająco chłopak. _W szkole dzieje się teraz tyle dziwnych rzeczy – najpierw Katie zaatakowana przez ten naszyjnik, teraz Malfoy nie przyszedł na mecz..._

_Nie martw się tym, Malfoy nic ci nie zrobi._ Tom powiedział to z taką pewnością, jakby wiedział, czym zajmuje się Ślizgon.

_W takim razie na kogo on poluje?_, zapytał Harry, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

…

Boże Narodzenie nadeszło szybciej niż się spodziewał. Czas mijał mu między nawałem prac domowych, treningami, obserwowaniem Malfoya (Harry był pewien, że on coś knuje) i lekcjami z Tomem. Tak, lekcje nadal się odbywały, bo Riddle twierdził, że poziom edukacji w Hogwarcie zastraszająco się obniżył, a poza tym w najmniejszym stopniu nie przygotowywał go do potyczki z Voldemortem. Czasami Harry przyznawał mu rację – szczerze wątpił, żeby musiał kiedyś przyrządzić Voldemortowi Wywar Żywej Śmierci albo przetransmutować go w, dajmy na to, wieloryba. Jedynie lekcje u Dumbledore'a były przydatne – mimo że Harry nadal nie mógł przekonać dyrektora, że Tom Riddle to nie Voldemort, to ciekawie było oglądać jego przeszłość. Chłopak wiedział, że Tom nigdy sam nie powiedział by mu tego wszystkiego, co we wspomnieniach pokazywał mu Dumbledore.

Istniał jednak pewien zasadniczy problem – lekcje z Tomem musiały odbywać się w nocy, bo tylko wtedy nikt nie mógł zauważyć, że Harry znika na całe godziny. Chłopak wiedział, że nauczyciele go obserwują. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie dyrektora i McGonagall prawie przez cały czas. Najbardziej jednak denerwował go Snape – czasami Harry miał wrażenie, że znienawidzony nauczyciel wie, czym naprawdę jest noszony przez chłopaka przez cały czas dziennik. Dlatego też Harry, by uniknąć podejrzeń, uczył się w nocy, przez co przez cały czas był niewyspany.

Poza tym Harry nadal nie zaprosił nikogo na gwiazdkowe przyjęcie Slughorna. Najchętniej zabrałby ze sobą Toma, bo wiedział, że ma on zdrowe podejście do tego typu zabaw. Jednak pomijając tak oczywiste przeszkody, jak na przykład to, że Tom był wspomnieniem i te mniej oczywiste – był przecież wspomnieniem Voldemorta - to według Harry'ego największym zainteresowaniem cieszyłby się fakt, że przyszedł z chłopakiem. Dlatego, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej sensacji (jakby i tak już tego nie robił), Harry postanowił zaprosić jakąś dziewczynę. Pewnego grudniowego poranka podzielił się z Tomem tym spostrzeżeniem, co wywołało śmiech tego drugiego.

_Myślałem, że zabierzesz mnie._ Harry nie był pewien, czy to żart czy też nie, więc postanowił nie komentować. _Kogo masz na oku?_

_Szczerze powiedziawszy – nikogo. Czuję się tak samo jak przed balem bożonarodzeniowym w czwartej _klasie, westchnął z utrapieniem Harry.

Siedzieli właśnie przy śniadaniu. A raczej Harry siedział, a Tom stał za nim. Czasami przechadzał się też po sali, przyglądając się uczniom, których rodziców lub dziadków znał, korzystając z tego, że nikt go nie widzi. Harry miał wrażenie, że duchy wyczuwają obecność Toma, ale jak dotąd żaden z nich nie wszczął alarmu. Teraz Riddle rozejrzał się po sali i z uśmiechem zaczął:

_Zastanówmy się... Hermiona Granger?_

_Miała iść z Ronem, ale są teraz pokłóceni, więc idzie na złość z Cormaciem._

_Dziewczęta potrafią upaść tak nisko_, zauważył Tom, po czym dodał: _Parvati Patil? Byłeś z nią na tamtym balu, prawda?_

_Tak, do dzisiaj się do mnie nie odzywa._

_Nie dość, że nie potrafisz całować, to jeszcze nie umiesz tańczyć?, z_ażartował Tom, chociaż wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Harry był strasznie drażliwy na punkcie całowania._ Może dać ci kilka lekcji?_

_Bardzo śmieszne_, wycedził Harry.

Musiał mieć strasznie złą minę, bo kilku pierwszorocznym spojrzało na niego ze strachem. Coś takiego zdarzało mu się co jakiś czas. Nie zawsze potrafił zapanować nad swoją mimiką, gdy rozmawiał z Tomem. Tego ostatniego strasznie to bawiło. Harry po cichu dziękował niebiosom, że Ron i Hermiona się pokłócili, bo dzięki temu nie zwracali na niego aż takiej uwagi przy posiłkach.

_Wiesz, że zawsze służę ci _pomocą, stwierdził Riddle._ To Ginny Weasley?, _wskazał ręką na rudowłosą Gryfonkę._ Strasznie wyrosła._

_Rzeczywiście zmieniła się przez ostatnie kilka _miesięcy, zauważył Harry, po czym nagle dotarł do niego sens słów Riddle'a. _Co masz na myśli mówiąc „strasznie wyrosła"?!_

_No cóż, kiedy widziałem ją z bliska po raz ostatni, była w pierwszej _klasie, odpowiedział wymijająco Tom.

_Co to ma znaczyć?!, _krzyczał teraz Harry. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że Riddle rozmawiał z kimś innym niż z nim.

_Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny?_, roześmiał się Tom, choć w jego głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę nadziei.

_Co?! Chyba żartujesz! Ty nadęty, egoistyczny, zadufany w sobie narcyzie!_ Harry zamachnął się rękę tak gwałtownie, chcąc uderzyć Riddle'a, że zrzucił ze stołu cały półmisek z tostami. Jakaś mała dziewczynka pisnęła ze strachu i schowała się za dzbankiem z sokiem dyniowym.

Riddle śmiał się głośno, ale nikt poza wściekłym Harrym nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Nawet nauczyciele spoglądali teraz z ciekawością i niepokojem w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru, starając się zgadnąć, co tak rozjuszyło Wybrańca.

_Naprawdę powinieneś zaprosić mnie, mój drogi_, dodał jeszcze Tom, zanim uchylił się przed lecącym w jego kierunku widelcem.

…

Snape złożył matce Malfoya przysięgę wieczystą.

W ogóle nie robi to na Tobie wrażenie?

_Wolałbym wiedzieć, czy dobrze się bawiłeś z panną Lovegood._

Było całkiem... zabawnie.

_Cieszę się._

Tom, czy Ty w ogóle nie widzisz, że Malfoy coś knuje?!

_Nie krzycz. Oczywiście, że widzę, ale nie mam zamiaru nic w tej kwestii robić. Jak minęły Ci święta? Siedzenie tu przez cały czas było strasznie uciążliwe._

Wiesz, że Nora była chroniona. Nie mogłem Cię tam zabrać, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.

_Martwisz się o mnie? Kto by pomyślał._

Jesteś ostatnio strasznie zgryźliwy. Coś się stało?

_Nic takiego. Po prostu czasami żałuję nie mogę być z Tobą zawsze. I bardziej._

Umiem sobie radzić sam.

_Jesteś moją bratnią duszą, Harry. Muszę o Ciebie dbać. Ale nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, jak było w Norze?_

Minister chciał mnie namówić, bym pracował dla ministerstwa. Odmówiłem.

_Dlaczego?_

Bo byłbym w ich ręku tylko propagandową lalką.

_Dałbyś ludziom nadzieję._

Fałszywą. Wolę najpierw pokonać Voldemorta, a potem zająć się reklamami. A jeśli już o tym mówimy: kiedy wyruszamy na naszą wyprawę?

_Z tego co pamiętam, Dumbledore kazał ci zdobyć jakieś wspomnienie, prawda?_

Tom, zawsze potrafisz wszystko zepsuć.

_Po prostu źle podchodzisz do tego zadania._

Co masz na myśli?

_A już myślałem, ze dzięki lekcjom ze mną nauczysz się wreszcie myśleć..._

Tom, o co Ci chodzi?

Tom?

Tom!

…

Harry próbował zdobyć wspomnienie na wiele sposobów – prośbą, groźbą, nawet płaczem, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. W dodatku zauważył, że Slughorn zaczyna go unikać, co wcale nie ułatwiało zadania. Tom jeszcze pogarszał sprawę, bo przez cały czas śmiał się cicho, widząc wysiłki Gryfona. Chłopak nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, ale czuł się jak idiota.

Po tym, jak Ron prawie umarł z powodu otrucia, Harry zaczął się poważnie martwić o bezpieczeństwo w szkole. Podejrzewał, że za tymi wszystkimi wypadkami stoi Malfoy, ale nie mógł mu nic udowodnić. Sprawiało to tylko, że stał się strasznie rozdrażniony i warczał na Rona i Hermionę przy każdej okazji – oni nie potrafili zrozumieć, jaki ciężar na nim spoczywa. Czasami Harry miał wrażenie, że tylko Tom jest w stanie pojąć jego sytuację.

Pewnej nocy, gdy skończył już wszystkie prace domowe i przyszedł czas na lekcję u Toma, czuł się wyjątkowo kiepsko. Nie miał siły na nic, a wiedział, że czeka go co najmniej kilka godzin wysiłku.

...

_Pokój wyglądał tak jak zwykle – zazwyczaj Harry wchodził do wspomnienia właśnie przez niego, a potem przechodził do znajdującej się na dole dużej sali, której używali do treningów. Harry podejrzewał, że ten budynek to Dom Riddle'ów, który widział w jednym ze wspomnień Dumbldeore'a. Tym razem Tom nie czekał na niego, więc chłopak mimowolnie usiadł w miękkim fotelu. Ciepło ognia w kominku i cisza panująca w domu sprawiły, że ogarnął go spokój i po chwili zamknął oczy. Powiedział sobie, że to tylko na chwilę, ale nim się spostrzegł, zapadł w głęboki sen._

_W tym czasie Tom chodził zirytowany po sali do ćwiczeń – Harry spóźniał się już pół godziny, co oznaczało, że zmarnował mnóstwo czasu. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Riddle jest wściekły, ale w rzeczywistości zaczynał odczuwać lekki niepokój. Harry nigdy się nie spóźniał. Co mogło go zatrzymać? Tom miał już przed oczyma najczarniejsze scenariusze i miotał się po pokoju z kąta w kąt. _

_Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczył chłopaka w swoim własnym fotelu. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu – Harry wyglądał tak, jak powinien wyglądać szesnastoletni chłopiec; na jego twarzy nie było widać zwykłych śladów zmartwienia i troski o cały świat._

_Tom nie miał serca budzić swojego ucznia – ten jeden raz mógł mu wybaczyć zaśnięcie. Być może rzeczywiście wymagał od niego zbyt wiele._

_Jednak patrzenie na śpiącego Gryfona też nie było najlepszym pomysłem – fotel z pewnością nie był najwygodniejszy, a głowa Harry'ego zaczęła się niebezpiecznie przechylać i groził mu rychły upadek._

_W takim wypadku Tom zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne. Delikatnie podniósł chłopaka i położył go w swoim łóżku. Musiał przyznać, że Gryfon wyglądał uroczo. _

_Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zmierzwił dłonią ciemne włosy śpiącego._

_W tym momencie Harry się poruszył._

_Tom poczuł ukłucie strachu – chłopak zapewne nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli zobaczy go w tak dwuznacznej sytuacji._

_Jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, Harry, nadal śpiąc, złapał jego rękę i wymamrotał cicho: „Nie odchodź"._

_Tom pochylił się nad nim i przez moment zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę powinien to robić. Zapewne Harry nie uwierzy mu, kiedy powie, że sam prosił..._

Bez skrupułów zabijałem i dręczyłem, a nie potrafię z nim zostać?, _zganił samego siebie i podjął decyzję._

_Powoli położył się przy Harrym, starając się go nie obudzić. Kiedy tylko znalazł się obok chłopaka, ten wtulił się w jego szyję._

Jesteśmy tacy podobni, Harry_, zdążył pomyśleć Tom, zanim on też zasnął._


	10. Tajemnice

**AN: **Muszę przyznać, że trafili mi się najcudowniejsi czytelnicy na świecie, dziękuję :)

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Rozdział IX**

**~~Tajemnice~~**

Kiedy Harry obudził się w swoim łóżku, odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że przecież nie zasypiał w tym miejscu. Niejasno pamiętał pokój Toma i ogień płonący w kominku. Wydawało mu się, że usiadł w fotelu. A może położył się do łóżka? Nie, to przecież niedorzeczne. Po co kładłby się do łóżka Riddle'a? Musiał po prostu zasnąć i to wszystko mu się przyśniło.

Wytłumaczenie było wystarczająco racjonalne, chociaż Harry niejasno pamiętał, że przeżył bliskie spotkanie z czyjąś szyją.

_Skąd mi się biorą takie pomysły?,_ zapytał sam siebie, po czym wyciągnął rękę w kierunku stolika, szukając okularów. Jego ręka natrafiła jednak na jakiś dziwny przedmiot.

Harry podniósł głowę i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że na jego nocnym stoliku leży mała kryształowa fiolka. Jeszcze dziwniejsza była jej zawartość – nie ulegało wątpliwości, że w środku znajduje się wspomnienie.

_Czy to możliwe, żeby Slughorn mi je podrzucił?,_ zastanawiał się gorączkowo chłopak.

Nie było innego sposobu, by się o tym przekonać, jak tylko iść do dyrektora.

Harry dziwił się przez chwilę, że nigdzie nie ma Toma, ale doszedł do wniosku, że porozmawia z nim później.

- Mam wspomnienie! - zawołał triumfalnie, wbiegając ze zmierzwionymi włosami do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- Harry, to wspaniale! - ucieszył się dyrektor, który siedział już przy biurku z jakimiś papierami mimo wcześniej pory. - Ja też mam dla ciebie jeszcze dwa wspomnienia.

Chłopak poczuł nagle, że być może źle oceniał dyrektora – przecież pragnęli tego samego. Chcieli zabić Voldemorta.

- Cieszę się, że poświęca mi pan swój czas - powiedział nagle Harry.

- Dziękuję, że to doceniasz - uśmiechnął się do niego Dumbledore, nim zanurzyli się w myślodsiewni.

…

Tom, gdzie ty jesteś, do cholery?!

Tom!

Dlaczego się nie odzywasz?

…

Harry wpadł w panikę. Tom nie odpowiadał na żadne wezwanie, nie było go też w dzienniku. Sprawdził nawet ogród, ale tam też go nie znalazł. Zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił, że Riddle nagle zniknął.

Jego nerwowość zwróciła uwagę innych uczniów, a także nauczycieli. Wszystko wypadało mu z rąk i nawet najprostsze zaklęcia sprawiały problem. Kiedy przypadkiem wysadził w powietrze swój kociołek, Slughorn zapytał z niepokojem:

- Czy nie powinieneś iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, chłopcze?

Harry próbował odmówić, ale gdy po chwili prawie wbił nóż w rękę Hermiony zamiast w korzeń opuncji, Slughorn kategorycznie kazał mu iść do szpitala.

Gryfon szedł po schodach powoli i bez życia. Czuł się tak beznadziejnie, że wątpił, by pani Pomfrey była mu w stanie pomóc. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że stanie się tak zależny od kogoś. Od wspomnienia. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na Tomie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, zaczynało go to trochę przerażać.

Kiedy mijał schody do wieży Gryffindoru, postanowił jeszcze raz sprawdzić, czy czegoś nie przeoczył. Wiedział, że Slughorn byłby wściekły, widząc, że Harry włóczy się po korytarzach, zamiast iść do pielęgniarki, ale w tej chwili mało się tym przejmował.

W swoim pokoju dokładnie obejrzał stolik nocny i jego okolice, zajrzał nawet pod łóżko. Nic nie znalazł. Zaczynała go ogarniać rozpacz.

Rzucił się na łóżko i poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Nie panował nad tym. Czuł się trochę jak dziecko, któremu ktoś odebrał cukierki. Być może jego zachowanie było dziecinne, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

- Harry, co się stało? - usłyszał nagle tuż obok ucha.

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał prosto w szare i zmartwione oczy Toma.

- Tom - zdołał tylko załkać i rzucił mu się na szyję. Poczuł, że wstrząsa nim spazmatyczny szloch, którego nawet nie starał się powstrzymać. Tom przytulił go niepewnie i pogłaskał delikatnie po głowie, a Harry nadal płakał.

- Co się stało? - zapytał wreszcie Riddle, gdy uznał, że chłopak już wystarczająco się uspokoił.

- Myślałem, że odszedłeś - pociągnął nosem Harry, nadal nie odrywając się od koszuli Riddle'a. - Byłem u Dumbledore'a, a kiedy wróciłem, nigdzie nie mogłem cię znaleźć.

- Nie było mnie tylko kilka godzin - próbował się wytłumaczyć Tom. - Myślałem, że nie zauważysz, bo będziesz zajęty moim wspomnieniem.

- Twoim wspomnieniem? - Harry w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Riddle'a ze zdziwieniem. - Przecież to było wspomnienie Slughorna.

- Chyba nigdy mnie nie docenisz - prychnął Tom. - To _ja_ zostawiłem to wspomnienie. Przecież ja też byłem przy tej rozmowie. Miałem nadzieję, że sam na to wpadniesz, ale widząc, jak się męczysz, postanowiłem dobrowolnie pomóc.

Harry nadal wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, ale najwyraźniej coś innego przyszło mu do głowy, bo powiedział:

- Byłem u Dumbledore'a z tym wspomnieniem, ale on... pokazał mi coś jeszcze - Chłopak znowu zaczął się trząść i Riddle przestraszył się, że może Harry jest chory. - Tom, byłeś taki straszny!

Po tych słowach Gryfon znowu zaczął płakać, a Tom rozumiał tylko niektóre słowa wypływające z jego ust:

- Przyszedłeś prosić o pracę... taki nieludzki... nie chcę, żebyś... obiecaj mi...

- Spokojnie, Harry. Jestem przy tobie. - Podniósł twarz chłopaka i otarł dłonią ślady łez na policzkach. - Od kiedy to tak bardzo się mną przejmujesz, co?

- Tom, ty jesteś... prawdziwy - zauważył nagle Harry. - Co się stało?

Wcześniej chłopak nie zauważył tego oczywistego faktu. Tom siedział na jego łóżku, tak jak zwykle, ale tym razem był jakiś inny. Harry mógł się założyć, że przed chwilą go dotknął.

- Też byłem nieco zdziwiony - uśmiechnął się Riddle, a Harry musiał przyznać, że w tej postaci wyglądał o wiele lepiej. - Podejrzewam, że to dzięki tobie. Stałem się bardziej rzeczywisty, bo tak się zmartwiłeś, kiedy zniknąłem.

- Myślisz, że to możliwe?

- Wspomnienia mogą czerpać siłę z żywych ludzi, jestem tego pewien. Ale nie rób tak więcej – przestraszyłem się, że coś mogło ci się stać... Od razu wróciłem do zamku.

- A gdzie ty właściwie byłeś? - zapytał Harry nieco oskarżycielskim tonem – najwyraźniej odzyskał już równowagę.

- Szukałem horkruksów - odpowiedział prosto Tom, choć spodziewał się, jaka będzie reakcja Gryfona.

Nie mylił się.

- Co?! - wybuchnął Potter. - Poszedłeś po nie beze mnie? - Pieklił się i wymachiwał rękami.

- Mamy teraz większe problemy -wtrącił Tom.

- Jakie? Oszukałeś mnie! Uważasz, że _to_ nie jest problem?

- Ucisz się wreszcie - próbował go uspokoić Tom. - Jeśli ktoś usłyszy, że się tak wydzierasz, to zaraz tu przyjdzie i mnie zobaczy!

Harry spojrzał na niego głupawo.

- Jak to? Myślałem, że... Cholera!

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że skoro Tom ma ciało, to inni też będą go mogli zobaczyć. To był z pewnością duży problem.

- Co my teraz zrobimy? - zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać Harry.

- Och, zawszę mogę wrócić do dziennika, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje - odpowiedział spokojnie Tom.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem:

- Nie chcę, żebyś wracał. Chcę, żebyś został ze mną.

- Harry, zastanów się, o co prosisz - Tom wyglądał na zmartwionego. - Zastanów się, czego ode mnie chcesz.

- Ja chcę... - zaczął Harry, ale Riddle nagle przyłożył mu rękę do ust i wskazał na schody. Ktoś był w drodze do pokoju.

- Peleryna-niewidka - szepnął Harry, ale nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźć. - Gdzie ona jest?

Kroki były coraz lepiej słyszalne, więc Harry chwycił Toma za rękę i przewrócił go na ziemię.

- To nie było miłe - zauważył Riddle.

- Nie wygłupiaj się. Wejdź szybko pod łóżko, to może cię nie zauważą.

- Chyba _żartujesz_. - Tom spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie żartuję. Pośpiesz się.

- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz - syknął ze złością Riddle, wsuwając się pod łóżko.

…

Przez kilka następnych tygodni Harry próbował wymyślić jakiś sposób na ukrycie Toma, by jednocześnie mieć go przez cały czas przy sobie. Rozważał już nawet pomysł podania mu eliksiru wielosokowego, by udawał jakiegoś innego ucznia, ale Tom stanowczo odmówił, twierdząc, że nikt nie dorównuje mu urodą. Harry musiał mu przyznać rację – poza tym jako uczeń Riddle byłby pod ciągła obserwacją nauczycieli, którzy z pewnością czegoś by się domyślili, pamiętając o nie tak dawanym przypadku Barty'ego Croucha Juniora. Bardziej trafny okazał się pomysł z peleryną-niewidką, chociaż miał on też pewne wady. Tom nosił pelerynę przez cały czas, ale nie mógł czasami uniknąć zderzeń z innymi uczniami na korytarzu czy na schodach. Poza tym Harry i tak nie mógł z nim rozmawiać na głos, bo wyglądało to dość dziwnie.

Z drugiej strony Gryfon za nic nie oddałby możliwości przebywania z Riddlem w takiej postaci - zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jego ironicznych uwag (choć sam wolał nazywać je _głupawymi_) i długich (czasami bezcelowych) rozmów. Mimo iż nadal miał wrażenie, że niewiele wie o Tomie - a z pewnością o wiele mniej niż Tom wiedział o nim - coraz częściej potrafił odgadnąć, jaki Riddle ma akurat humor i o czym właściwie myśli. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nauczyli się ze sobą żyć, choć dla Harry'ego nadal brzmiało to dość dziwnie. Mimo że myśl o Tomie jako Voldemorcie pojawiała się w jego głowie coraz rzadziej, nie mógł się jej całkowicie pozbyć, a w ostatnich dniach przypomniał mu o tym pewien niefortunny wypadek...

Po tym, jak Riddle w cudowny sposób się zmaterializował, zdążyli już opracować w miarę bezpieczny plan dnia, który pozwalał uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa nakrycia samego Toma Marvolo Riddle'a w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, pozwalając przy tym na to, by sam zainteresowany mógł czuć się całkiem swobodnie. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez przeszkód, z których największą była chyba niechęć Harry'ego do wczesnego porannego wstawania, by bez przeszkód skorzystać z łazienki. Z niewiadomych powodów Riddle upierał się, by Gryfon wstawał bladym świtem, kiedy łazienki świeciły jeszcze pustkami. Harry nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego właściwie Tom nie może sam wstawać wcześnie, pozwalając przyjacielowi spać, więc pewnego razu zadał to pytanie - Riddle odparł z właściwą sobie prostotą, że jest to jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy mogą normalnie porozmawiać.

Harry nie był jednak pewien, czy te łazienkowe porankami można by nazwać _normalnymi_ - ze wszystkich słów, jakie znał, to pasowało do nich najmniej. Zaledwie trzy dni po ucieleśnieniu, kiedy to weszli do łazienki i zauważyli, że wszystkie prysznice poza jednym jakimś dziwnym sposobem się zepsuły (wspominając później tę sytuację, Harry nie był pewien, czy powinien wtedy wierzyć w przypadek), Tom odezwał się z promiennym uśmiechem:

- Przecież możemy umyć się razem.

Gryfon nie skomentował tego niczym poza jakimś burknięciem, które miało oznaczać, że poczeka i Riddle może iść pierwszy. Rumieniec, którym spłonął, był zresztą wystarczającym komentarzem. W duchu dziękował Merlinowi, że nie zaproponował korzystania z łazienki prefektów - wolał nie myśleć, jakie dziwaczne pomysły mógłby próbować realizować tam Tom.

Po porannej toalecie szli na śniadanie. A raczej Harry szedł do Wielkiej Sali i zabierał ze stołu Gryfonów co smaczniejsze kąski. O tej godzinie niewielu uczniów mogło zwrócić na niego uwagę. Jeśli pogoda sprzyjała, wychodził razem z Tomem na zewnątrz i w czasie spaceru jedli tosty czy inne zagarnięte przez Harry'ego przekąski. Gdy padał deszcz, szukali wygodnego miejsca w zamku - nie było to aż takie trudne. Musieli tylko uważać na Filcha i błąkających się czasami po korytarzach nauczycieli.

Następnie udawali się na lekcje - nie zawsze szli jednak razem, ponieważ Tom miał, jak sam to ujmował, "własne sprawy do załatwienia". Harry podejrzewał, że ma to coś do czynienia z horkruksami, a być może także z Malfoyem.

Ten ostatni stał się ostatnią istną zmorą dla Harry'ego. Choć nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, co tak naprawdę niepokoi go w zachowaniu Draco, był pewien, że jest to coś nieprzyjemnego, a być może także niebezpiecznego. Riddle ignorował te uwagi, zapewniając, że Harry'emu z pewnością nic nie grozi, po czym oddawał się własnym myślom. Trwało to do pewnego popołudnia...

Harry wracał właśnie z lekcji transmutacji. Tego dnia Tom mu nie towarzyszył, ale czuł jego obecność niedaleko - zapewne siedział w bibliotece. Chcąc go odwiedzić, Harry skręcił w korytarz na drugim piętrze, by skrócić sobie drogę. Nagle usłyszał dochodzący z niewielkiej odległości cichy, jakby tłumiony szloch.

Rozejrzał się i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że płacz dochodzi zza drzwi łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Nie byłoby nic dziwnego w tym, że płacz dochodzi akurat stamtąd, gdyby nie to, że szlochał jakiś _chłopak_.

Gryfon zajrzał do łazienki i przy umywalce zobaczył Draco Malfoya.

Instynkt podpowiadał mu, by jak najszybciej odejść, może nawet uciec, cicho i niepostrzeżenie ulotnić się z tego miejsca, ale jakaś dziwna siła kazała mu nie ruszać się i oglądać tę niecodzienną scenę. W tym, co widział, była jakaś tragedia, ale nie potrafił jej pojąć.

Być może nawet zapytałby Malfoya, czy coś stało, gdyby nie to, że sam zainteresowany podniósł głowę i zobaczył w lustrzanym odbiciu nie tylko swoją twarz.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie w kierunku intruza i bez ostrzeżenia zaatakował. Cicho i z uporem. Harry wystraszył się. Od kiedy Malfoy się tak zachowywał? Podejrzewałby go raczej o szyderstwa czy groźby, ale nie o atak.

- Czyś ty zwariował?! - zawołał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Ktoś pociągnął go za rękę, nim zdążył wyciągnąć różdżkę.

- Odsuń się, Harry, to nie twoja sprawa.

Malfoy spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos, ale niczego oczywiście nie zobaczył. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na chwilę na Harrym, po czym minął go i odszedł, jak człowiek, który nie do końca wie, co się wokół niego dzieje - jakby świat, który go otaczał, stał się nagle mniej realny.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - Harry wepchnął Riddle'a do łazienki i zamknął drzwi, zrywając z przybyłego pelerynę niewidkę. - On mnie zaatakował! Zostawisz to tak?

- Przestań, proszę - Tom próbował jakoś go uspokoić. - Przecież nic się nie stało.

- Nie się nie stało?! _Nic?! _Czyli zrobiłoby to na tobie jakieś wrażenie dopiero wtedy, gdyby _coś się_ _stało_?

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie. - Chłopak spojrzał na niego dziwnie nieustępliwie. - Gdybyście zaczęli walczyć, tylko niepotrzebnie ściągnęlibyście uwagę nauczycieli. Jaki w tym sens?

- Ale...

- Przestań już, Harry. - Tom wydawał się zmęczony tą rozmową. - Malfoy nie chciał ci zrobić nic złego. Ja to _wiem_ - dodał, widząc, że Gryfon chce mu przerwać. - Chodźmy już stąd, dobrze?

- Ale... - zaczął Harry. - Och, no dobrze - westchnął, widząc minę Riddle'a. - Coś cię martwi, prawda?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi - nawet na nią nie liczył. Zamiast tego Tom chwycił jego dłoń i patrzył na niego tak, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć wiele rzeczy. Ale nie mógł, a Harry to rozumiał.

Było w tej chwili coś magicznego i ulotnego i Harry milczał, nie chcąc tego niszczyć.

- To ty! - Podniesiony głos wyrwał Gryfona z zamyślenia i przypomniał mu, gdzie jest.

Jęcząca Marta unosiła się nad zalaną wodą posadzką, wskazując drżącym palcem Toma. Jej twarz wyrażała trwogę i coś jeszcze, jakby złapała na gorącym uczynku przestępcę.

Harry przestraszył się - musieli stąd natychmiast uciekać, zanim Marta narobi hałasu. Tom powinien się ukryć w dzienniku. A jeśli zapytają go, kim był mężczyzna, z którym chodził po zamku? I co robił z nim w łazience? Może będzie musiał uciec ze szkoły? Chronić Toma za wszelką cenę - tylko to się teraz liczyło.

- Chodźmy, szybko. - Pociągnął Riddle'a za rękaw, ale ten ani drgnął. - Tom, _musimy iść._

Podniósł wzrok i ze zdziwieniem okrył, że Riddle wpatruję się w Jęczącą Martę prawie tak intensywnie, jak ona w niego. Tom również wydawał się w jakiś sposób przerażony tym, co zobaczył i Harry coraz mniej z tego rozumiał.

Nagle Riddle otrząsnął się i bez słowa wyszedł z łazienki, ciągnąc Gryfona za sobą. Przeszli prawie cały korytarz, nim Harry uświadomił sobie, że nadal trzyma w ręce pelerynę. Szarpnął się i wymusił na Tomie, by zatrzymał się na chwilę. Jak zawsze mieli dużo szczęścia - nikt nie włóczył się po drugim piętrze, za co Harry dziękował Merlinowi - co zrobiłby, gdyby nagle wpadli na Snape'a czy Dumbledore'a?

Nim zarzucił pelerynę na Toma, zmierzył go powoli spojrzeniem. Chłopak wyglądał na dziwnie poruszonego i tym razem Harry musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego.

- Co... - zaczął.

- Nie pytaj - uciąć surowo Riddle.

- Ale... Co?! - Harry miał dość tych dziwnych humorów. - Co ty sobie myślisz? Wydaje ci się, że możesz tak po prostu mnie zbyć? Wyobraź sobie, że naprawdę się martwię. Jeśli mi nie powiesz, co...

- Martwisz się? - Riddle wydawał się rozbawiony, ale był to ten niepokojący, szaleńczy rodzaj rozbawienia.

- O co tu chodzi?

- Przecież nie ma się czym martwić! - Tom nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. - Czym się tu martwić? Przecież to tylko... To tylko... - roześmiał się histerycznie. - To tylko pierwsza osoba, którą _zabiłem_.

Śmiał się nadal, zakrywając usta dłonią, jakby chciał ukryć opętańczy chichot.

Harry spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc. Jaka znowu ofiara? I dlaczego Tom zachowywał się tak dziwnie? Był inny niż zwykle - był straszny. Harry poczuł, jak wzdłuż karku przebiega mu dreszcz przerażenia; opanował ogarniającą go chęć ucieczki.

Moment... Przecież nie mógł mieć na myśli Jęczącej Marty? Kiedy ona właściwie umarła? Duchy kojarzyły mu się z osobami zmarłymi bardzo dawno, zanim urodził się on czy Tom. Zresztą Riddle nie mógłby jej zabić - chodził jeszcze do szkoły, kiedy stworzył dziennik, nie miał nawet siedemnastu lat, nie mógł być _mordercą_. Chociaż... Czuł, że jakaś bardzo ważna myśl mu umknęła - jakiś fakt, który znał, ale zapomniał.

I wtedy to do niego dotarło.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Toma, który prawie przestał się już śmiać i spoglądał teraz na Harry'ego z obłędem w oczach. Już gdzieś widział ten wzrok...

- Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Strzeżcie się, wrogowie Dziedzica. - Harry sam nie wiedział, kiedy słowa popłynęły z jego ust.

* * *

AN: Mała zagadka na koniec - ciekawe, czy jesteście w stanie powiedzieć, który kawałek rozdziału (dość spory) został dopisany przeze mnie dzisiaj, w który pochodzi z pierwotnej wersji? Oczywiście dla czytających pierwowzór nie będzie to problem, ale interesuje mnie, czy widać jakąś różnicę stylu czy coś ;)

I jeszcze jedno - w związku z tym, że w opowiadaniu na drugim roku Harry'ego nie doszło do porwania Ginny, nasz drogi Złoty Chłopiec nigdy nie poszedł do Komnaty Tajemnic i nie spotkał tam Riddle'a jako Złego Dziedzica Slytherina.

A, nie wiem, czy ktoś z Was oglądał Death Note, ale moment, w którym Riddle się śmieje, można sobie przeczytać ze śmiechem Kiry w tle.


	11. Chaos

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział X**

**~~Chaos~~**

- Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Strzeżcie się, wrogowie Dziedzica. - Harry sam nie wiedział, kiedy słowa popłynęły z jego ust.

_Uciekaj, uciekaj,_ szeptał głos w jego głowie, ale nie mógł się ruszyć.

Kim była osoba naprzeciwko? Czy to mógł być Tom? Nie, przecież to absurd - Tom nigdy nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób, nigdy nie wyglądał tak, jak teraz. Kiedy się śmiał, był czarujący, a nie przerażający. Nie twierdził, że Tom był niewinny - wiedział przecież, jaką przeszłość miał za sobą. Ale przeszłość minęła. A przynajmniej tak do tej pory uważał.

- Dlaczego milczysz, Harry? - Riddle uśmiechnął się do niego, a chłopak poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. Kim był ten człowiek? - Och, chyba się mnie nie boisz, prawda?

- K-kim ty jesteś? - Harry w końcu wydobył z siebie głos, przeklinając się za zająknięcie. Przecież musiał coś z tym wszystkim zrobić, zanim pojawi się jakiś uczeń albo nauczyciel.

- Ja? Chyba nie powiesz, że mnie nie poznajesz? - Chłopak zbliżył się i Harry ze zgrozą stwierdził, że twarz Toma nie była już taka jak przedtem - zaszły w niej jakieś niewyjaśnione i tajemnicze zmiany, których nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, a które spowodowały, że pojawił się na niej dziwnie znajomy grymas. Gdzie on go widział?

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał ponownie, tym razem panując nad drżeniem głosu.

- Jak długo będziesz jeszcze udawał głupiego, mój drogi? - Riddle pochylił się i ciepły oddech połaskotał policzek Harry'ego. - Znamy się już chyba wystarczająco długo i _blisko_, prawda?

- Tom? - zapytał chłopak z nadzieją.

- Tom? - znów się uśmiechnął. - Tom Marvolo Riddle, czyż nie? Tak się kiedyś nazywałem. Ale przecież wiesz, kim jestem _teraz_. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a w jego oczach czaił się obłęd. Chwycił brodę chłopaka dłonią, unieruchamiając go przy ścianie.

- Tom, co ty wyprawiasz? - wydyszał Harry, starając się wyswobodzić, ale druga ręka Riddle'a zatrzymała jego dłonie w uścisku.

- Nie mów tak do mnie! - niespodziewany krzyk zmroził Gryfona.

_Cholera jasna, muszę coś zrobić_, myśli gorączkowo przebiegały przez jego głowę. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zabłąkany uczeń będzie najmniejszym problemem._

- Mój drogi, przecież wiesz, jak się nazywam - kontynuował Riddle. - Powiedz to.

- Nie - wypalił Harry, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Uścisk na jego nadgarstkach wzmocnił się.

- Powiedz to. Powiedz, jak się naprawdę nazywam.

Harry milczał.

- Powiedz. Przecież nie chcesz, żebym się gniewał, prawda?

_Niech on się zamknie._

- Nie każ mi czekać.

_Niech on przestanie._

- Opór nie ma sensu, Harry.

- Zamknij się, do cholery! - zdziwił się, słysząc własny głos.

Jeszcze bardziej zszokowało go to, co zrobił później.

Jego nagły okrzyk oszołomił na chwilę Riddle'a, z czego Harry skorzystał, oswabadzając ręce. Wyciągnął je w górę i oparł mocno na ramionach szaleńca, po czym pocałował go.

Było zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, w dzienniku. Wtedy, musiał to przyznać chociaż przed sobą, było mu przyjemnie. Teraz miał wrażenie, że całuje nie człowieka, a trupa. Merlinie, w co on się wpakował? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zostanie kochankiem cholernego Lorda Voldemorta!

_Nie, spokojnie, to jest przecież Tom_, upomniał się. _Mój Tom. Może i jest trochę szalony, a czasami nie potrafię go zrozumieć - pewnie dlatego, że jest Ślizgonem - ale troszczy się o mnie i jemy razem śniadania. Wyciągnę cię z tego, Tom._

Gdy tylko to pomyślał, odniósł wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło.

Co go tak zdziwiło?

Przez chwilę nie potrafiła tego pojąć, ale nagle dotarło do niego, co się stało.

Tom _odwzajemnił_ pocałunek.

Napierał teraz na niego nieustępliwie i słodko, tak ja wtedy, kiedy pocałował go po raz pierwszy.

_Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zaraz przestanę myśleć,_ Harry czuł, że powoli się poddaje. A przecież musieli stąd iść. Natychmiast. Ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć.

_I co z tego?_, dziwnie zadowolony głosik nie miał nic przeciwko tej sytuacji. _Trzeba brać, póki jest okazja._

_Okazja?, _Harry oburzył się resztkami świadomości. Nikt mu się będzie mówił, że musi wykorzystywać takie okazje.

Przypomniał sobie, do czego służą ręce i odepchnął Toma.

Usłyszał westchnięcie, które mogło wyrażać chyba jedynie zawód.

- Harry... - Riddle wyciągnął dłoń, próbując znowu przyciągnąć do siebie Gryfona, ale nim zdążył go dotknąć, coś świsnęło i poczuł na twarzy otrzeźwiający ból.

Podniósł rękę do policzka i spojrzał na Harry'ego ze zdziwieniem.

- Dlaczego? - Wydawał się nie rozumieć, czym sobie zasłużył na tak bestialskie traktowanie.

- Dlaczego? _Dlaczego?! _- Harry nieco się zapowietrzył. - Po tym wszystkim, co tu wyrabiałeś, pytasz się mnie jeszcze, _dlaczego_?!

Tom spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. Najwyraźniej niezbyt dobrze pamiętał, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Poza tym wyglądał zupełnie normalnie - zniknął grymas i śmiech szaleńca, straszny blask w oczach zamienił się w zdumienie.

- Ale... - zaczął, jednak Harry nie miał zamiaru dać dojść mu do głosu.

- Wiesz, jak mnie przestraszyłeś? Czy ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz, co tu się mogło stać? Kiedy sobie w końcu uświadomisz, że nie jesteś żadnym cholernym Lordem Voldemortem, kiedy? Nie pozwalam ci, rozumiesz? Nie pozwalam!

Kiedy powiedział (a raczej wykrzyczał) to wszystko, poczuł się emocjonalnie wyczerpany. Tom nadal przyglądał mu się tak, jakby nie wszystko rozumiał.

- Voldemort? Skąd ci się biorą takie pomysły, Harry? Dlaczego tak nagle zaczynasz ten temat? - Gryfon nie odpowiedział, więc Riddle kontynuował: - Przecież rozmawialiśmy o Malfoyu i wydawało mi się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, myślałem może, że nawet... Zresztą to nieważne. Potem pociągnąłeś mnie za rękaw, a ja... - urwał nagle.

_Przypomniał sobie_, popmyślał Harry. _Przypomniał sobie Jęczącą Martę. Czy pamięta też resztę? A co, jeśli to znowu wróci? Może nie powinniśmy teraz o tym rozmawiać? _

- Co... co ja zrobiłem, Harry? - Głos Toma był pozbawiony emocji. - Czy zrobiłem coś _tobie_?

- Chodźmy stąd, dobrze? - Chłopak złapał Riddle'a za rękę. - Już i tak zbyt długo wystawiamy nasze szczęście na próbę.

Tom nie odpowiedział. Dał się owinąć peleryną-niewidką i poprowadzić korytarzem.

Harry sam nie wiedział, jak doszło do tego, że stanęli przed drzwiami do pokoju życzeń.

W środku nie zobaczył nic szczególnego - pokój był dużo mniejszy niż w czasie zeszłorocznych spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a, przy oknie stał stolik z dwoma krzesłami, pod ścianą półka z książkami, na podłodze leżały poduszki i dywan, w roku ustawiła się kanapa.

Harry usiadł przy oknie, Tom jednak zaczął krążyć po pokoju niespokojnie.

- Zrobiłem ci coś, prawda?

Chłopak milczał. Nie był pewien, co powinien powiedzieć.

- Zrobiłem ci coś - westchnął Riddle. - Rozumiem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać.

- Nie, to nie o to chodzi - zaprzeczył Harry. - Nic mi nie zrobiłeś. - Tom spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - No dobrze, może _nic_ to niezupełnie odpowiednie słowo, ale nic mi nie jest, przecież widzisz. Jestem cały i zdrowy.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Złote światło słońca wpływało do pokoju przez szybę i rozświetlało unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu. Harry'emu przypomniał się szampan. Może gdyby i tym razem czegoś się napili, wszystko jakoś by się ułożyło?

- Przepraszam - odezwał się cicho Tom, co wyrwało Gryfona z zamyślenia.

- Nie masz za co. - To była prawda. Skąd Tom mógł wiedzieć, że spotkają w łazience Jęczącą Martę? Przecież chciał go tylko ochronić przed pojedynkiem z Malfoyem.

- Nie powinienem się do ciebie nigdy odezwać. Przecież dobrze wiedziałem, że kiedyś może wydarzyć się coś takiego. Harry, a co, jeśli ja przez ten cały czas na to liczyłem? Co, jeśli nie jestem żadnym Tomem Riddlem? Powinienem już dawno odejść, dla twojego dobra.

- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież bez ciebie już dawno skończyłbym u Św. Munga. Zresztą niewykluczone, że i tak tam wyląduję - uśmiechnął się lekko Harry. - Jeszcze jeden pocałunek Czarnego Pana i mogę nie odzyskać równowagi psychicznej.

- Z tego, co pamiętam, to _ty_ pocałowałeś _mnie_. - Wydawało się, kąśliwy humor Toma powrócił. - A potem mnie spoliczkowałeś. Jakbym cię do czegoś _zmuszał_.

- Zrobiłem to, bo...

- Właśnie, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Bo tylko tak mogłem cię jakoś otrzeźwić! - Harry miał wrażenie, że ten argument brzmi wyjątkowo marnie.

- Przyznaj się wreszcie, że nie możesz mi się oprzeć - Riddle odwrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi.

- Czekaj, gdzie ty znowu idziesz? - zawołał Harry, zrywając się z krzesła.

- Zaklęcia - odparł prosto Tom.

...

Wieczorem, gdy reszta Gryfonów już spała (a Riddle zadbał o to, by spali mocno i spokojnie), Harry Potter siedział na swoim łóżku obok niedoszłego Czarnego Pana. Wydawało się, że wcześniejsze wypadki były już tylko złym wspomnieniem - Tom zachowywał się bezczelnie jak zawsze, rozkładając się na łóżku, jakby był u siebie. Stanowiło to kolejny punkt sporny, tuż za wczesnym wstawaniem. Z jednej strony Harry wolał mieć Toma zawsze przy sobie (a dzisiejszy atak utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że to jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie), z drugiej - Riddle był najbardziej irytującym współlokatorem, jakiego można by sobie wyobrazić. Nie dość, że rozgościł się w łóżku Harry'ego, jakby było jego, to nie pozwalał spać temu ostatniemu na podłodze. Nie chciał też wyczarować drugiego posłania, zasłaniając się marną siłą magiczną wspomnień, choć w tym samym czasie rzucał skomplikowane zaklęcia usypiające Gryfonów.

Tym właśnie sposobem Harry musiał podzielić się swoim łóżkiem. Faktem dość oczywistym i widocznym na pierwszy rzut oka było, że łóżko to nie zostało stworzone, by spały w nim dwie osoby. Dlatego też nieszczęśliwy szóstoklasista budził się często w nocy z ramieniem Riddle'a owiniętym wokół jego własnych, choć kładł się spać odwrócony do niego plecami. Wyplątywanie się nie miało większego sensu - Tom wybudzony z głębokiego snu był jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia niż Tom w ciągu dnia.

Siedzieli teraz razem na łóżku i Riddle opowiedział Harry'emu, czego dowiedział się o swoich horkruksach – okazało się, że czara Helgi Hufflepuff, którą Harry zobaczył na ostatniej lekcji u Dumbledore'a, znajduje się w skrytce Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie było to z pewnością miejsce łatwe do okradzenia, ale Harry uważał, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Inną rewelacją Toma była ta o naszyjniku Slytherina – został on ukryty w jaskini nad morzem, tak, jak wcześniej podejrzewał Tom. Harry miał cichą nadzieję, że te odkrycia przyspieszą ich wyprawę, ale grubo się mylił – Riddle uważał, że Harry nie powinien znikać w środku roku szkolnego, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

Nie przewidział jednak, że ktoś jeszcze wpadnie na pomysł polowania na horkruksy. Gdy Dumbledore wezwał do siebie Harry'ego, ten tylko podejrzewał, co może oznaczać enigmatyczna wiadomość dyrektora.

- Już czas, Harry. - Te słowa zmroziły chłopcu krew w żyłach. Tom był tuż za nim i na nim też wywarły one niemałe wrażenie.

Harry milczał przez całą drogę – najpierw aportował się z dyrektorem nad morze, potem przepłynęli do mrocznej jaskini. Chłopak protestował, gdy Dumbledore oddał swoją krew, by mogli przejść do następnej komnaty.

- Twoja krew jest więcej warta - uśmiechnął się tylko stary czarodziej, choć w jego tonie słychać było powagę.

Harry czuł, że Tom podąża za nimi i czuł nieco otuchy. Wierzył, że jeśli stanie się coś złego, to Riddle im pomoże. Gdy płynęli przez pogrążone w mroku jezioro, Harry'emu wydawało się, że dyrektor zauważył obecność trzeciej osoby, ale nic nie powiedział.

A potem nastąpiło coś, czego Harry się nie spodziewał. Owszem, wiedział, że horkruks będzie chroniony, ale nie podejrzewał, że zdobycie go będzie tyle kosztowało. Z każdym łykiem strasznego eliksiru Dumbledore niknął w oczach, a Harry nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Gdy już wyciągnął z misy medalion i uciekł wraz z chorym dyrektorem przed inferiusami, czuł się strasznie zmęczony. Udało im się jakoś wrócić do Hogsmeade, a Dumbledore wyglądał nieco lepiej. Tom chyba nadal im towarzyszył, ale nie wtrącał się. Harry czuł się trochę dziwnie, stojąc pomiędzy Tomem a Dumbledorem – jakby oszukiwał ich obu. I samego siebie.

Dopiero krzyki przechodniów zwróciły ich uwagę na zamek. Harry poczuł przerażenie. Nie było ich tylko kilka godzin, a śmierciożercy opanowali zamek. Czy umarł ktoś z jego przyjaciół? Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.

Jednak to, co stało się później, przerosło wszystkie jego oczekiwania. Patrzył na Draco Malfoya, celującego w Dumbledore'a. Nie mógł nic zrobić. A potem Snape, ten sam Snape, któremu dyrektor tak ufał. Morderca. Harry'emu wydawało się, że wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie, jakby czas stał w miejscu. Malfoy i Snape uciekali.

Chciał biec i krzyczeć, ale jego umysł kazał mu stać w miejscu i przyglądać się tej dziwnej scenie.

Zanim się zorientował, poczuł, że osuwa się na kolana.

- Jestem takim beznadziejnym mięczakiem - szepnął sam do siebie.

Poczuł czyjąś obecność.

- Nie jesteś - powiedział cicho Tom, przygarniając go do siebie. - Uwierz mi, to wszystko miało sens.

Harry nie chciał mu wierzyć. Śmierć nie może mieć przecież sensu.

* * *

AN: Muszę przyznać, że miałam kilka różnych koncepcji na rozwinięcie tego rozdziału, ale wyszło, jak wyszło (zresztą zupełnie niespodziewanie i jestem dość zadowolona). Jako soundtrack do wyczynów Harry'ego z pierwszej połowy polecam _Power of Love_ Jennifer Rush, ewentualnie _Poison _Alice Cooper - sama tego słuchałam i brzmiało komicznie c':

Inne ogłoszenia - zostały jeszcze dwa rozdziały (właściwie jeden rozdział i epilog, może dwa rozdziały i epilog, muszę to jakoś ogarnąć), nieuchronnie zbliżamy się do końca i jestem ciekawa tego, co Wy myślicie o zakończeniu - będzie dobrze czy źle? Nie żebym miała zamiar wziąć to pod uwagę ;)


	12. Czas pożegnań

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział XI**

**~~Czas pożegnań~~**

- Jesteś pewien, że o niczym nie zapomniałeś? - zapytał Tom.

- Chyba mam wszystko, co może się przydać – stwierdził Harry, patrząc na swój plecak. - Zabrałem wszystkie książki, które uznałem za przydatne; mam też namiot i śpiwór, trochę prowiantu, pelerynę-niewidkę, mapę... Tak, to chyba wszystko.

Od śmierci Dumbledore'a minęło już kilka tygodni, a Harry był już prawie gotowy do wyprawy. Czekał tylko, aż skończy siedemnaście lat, by ministerstwo nie mogło go namierzyć. Potem powinno być z górki. Oczywiście po drodze będzie się musiał jakoś pozbyć Rona, Hermiony, całej rodziny Weasleyów i reszty Zakonu Feniksa, ale to nie powinno być aż takie trudne.

- Piżama! - przypomniał sobie Tom i tym okrzykiem wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Chłopak czasami miał wrażenie, że Riddle trochę za bardzo się nim przejmuje, ale w żaden sposób nie mógł zmienić jego nastawienia.

- Tom, przeżyłbym bez piżamy - westchnął.

- Tak ci się tylko wydaje - odpowiedział mu krótko Tom, jakby piżama mogła zaważyć na jego życiu lub śmierci.

- Spotykamy się w sobotę na Grimmauld Place. - Harry powtórzył ich mantrę.

- A potem zaczniemy poszukiwania - potwierdził Tom.

- Nie zniszcz wszystkich beze mnie - wtrącił Harry z uśmiechem. Czasami sam się sobie dziwił, że jeszcze potrafi żartować.

- Chciałbym ci zrobić taką niespodziankę, ale to raczej niemożliwe. - W głosie Toma było słychać gorycz. - Będzie mi ciebie brakowało, Harry.

- Wiesz, że mi ciebie też. - Chłopak spojrzał na swojego towarzysza niepewnie. Nie rozstawali się przez ostatnie miesiące na dłużej niż kilka godzin, a teraz Harry miał prawie tydzień spędzić w odosobnieniu.

- Zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie - powiedział Tom, wskazując na dziennik.

- Nie, nie mogę myśleć tylko o sobie - uciął rozmowę chłopak.

Zegar w pustym salonie Dursleyów wybił północ.

- Na mnie już czas. - Tom ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej zrezygnował z tego zamiaru i wyszedł bez słowa z pokoju.

Harry poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Czy powinien pozwolić Riddle'owi odejść bez pożegnania? Ich relacje były takie dziwne – nie wiedział, czy Tom jest jego nauczycielem, bratem, przyjacielem, a może... Kimkolwiek był, nie mógł pozwolić mu tak odejść.

Chłopak wybiegł szybko z pokoju i bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy z rozpędem wpadł na Toma stojącego na korytarzu. Co on tu jeszcze robił?

- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz - uśmiechnął się smutno Riddle.

- To jest jakiś kolejny test, tak? - Harry miał czasami dość tych podchodów.

- Nie, ja tylko... - Tom przerwał. Żaden z nich nie miał dość odwagi, by powiedzieć to, o czym oboje myśleli. - Do zobaczenia w sobotę, Harry.

Tom odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

Harry nie wytrzymał i pobiegł za nim.

- Tom. - Chłopak uczepił się pleców Riddle'a tak, jakby już nigdy mieli się nie zobaczyć, prawie zrzucając go przy tym ze schodów.

Riddle odwrócił się i wyjątkowo posępnie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Nie martw się. Wrócę. - Po tych słowach pocałował go w czoło i wyszedł.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Harry nie tego się spodziewał.

…

Pierwszy raz życiu nie był zadowolony, że musi spędzić wakacje w Norze. Oczywiście wiedział, że nie będzie tam siedział do końca sierpnia. Chciał tylko poczekać do swoich urodzin, a potem uciec. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie to takie trudne, bo przecież wszyscy byli zajęci weselem i nikt nie zwracał większej uwagi na jego zachowanie.

Jedyną rzeczą, która nieco go ożywiła, była wizyta ministra z testamentem Dumbledore'a. Harry nie widział co prawda większego sensu w podarowaniu mu starego znicza, ale mimo to wspomnienie dyrektora nieco go krzepiło. Najbardziej zdziwiła go jednak kartka, którą wręczył mu Scrimgour. Pieczęć na kopercie była złamana, co oznaczało, że zapewne specjaliści z ministerstwa już czytali tą wiadomość, jednak Harry'go nie to zaskoczyło. W środku znajdowała się pojedyncza kartka, na której Dumbledore napisał swoim pochyłym pismem tylko kilka słów „Każdy może się mylić, każdy może się zmienić". Czyżby dyrektor jednak wiedział o Tomie? A może miał na myśli kogoś zupełnie innego? Harry nie potrafił tego odgadnąć.

W dzień ślubu wypił eliksir wielosokowy i udawał kuzyna Rona. Przez cały czas starał się mieć pod kontrolą swój plecak, leżący pod stołem. Nie miał nastroju do zabawy, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Przynajmniej Ron i Hermiona wydawali się dobrze bawić.

Nie przewidział, że jak zwykle coś pójdzie nie tak. Gdy na środku sali pojawił się patronus Kingsleya, Harry wstrzymał oddech. Zdążył tylko chwycić swój plecak, zanim ktoś go pociągnął i wszystko poczerniało.

Po chwili stał na jakiejś nieznanej ulicy, a obok niego stali Ron i Hermiona.

_Niech to szlag!_, pomyślał Harry gorączkowo. _Teraz się ich nie pozbędę!_

Nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, dokąd idą. Nie słyszał, co jego przyjaciele mówią. Dopiero atak śmierciożerców przywrócił mu jasność umysłu. Nie mogli tu zostać. Musieli się ukryć. Gdzie? Oczywiście wiedział gdzie. Grimmauld Place było przygotowane na ich przybycie. Na jego przybycie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że będzie mógł w końcu sam zacząć szukać horkruksów. No dobrze, z Tomem. Ale Ron i Hermiona nie byli potrzebni. Z drugiej strony nie mógł ich tak zostawić. Byli jego przyjaciółmi. Może czasami trochę go irytowali, ale nie mógł ich zostawić w tej krytycznej sytuacji.

Zaproponował na głos, że powinni udać się do domu Syriusza. Do jego domu. Pozostała dwójka chętnie się zgodziła, a Harry tylko się modlił, by Tom nie chodził po korytarzu. Oczywiście mógłby udać, że to tylko jego znajomy, mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że to jego chłopak, dla świętego spokoju, ale wątpił, by Hermiona i Ron w to uwierzyli.

Na szczęście, gdy weszli do ponurej kamienicy przy Grimmauld Place, Harry nie usłyszał żadnych dźwięków świadczących o czyjejś obecności. Początkowo poczuł ulgę, ale po chwili zaatakował go strach – gdzie w takim razie był Tom? Mieli się przecież spotkać w sobotę. Co mogło go zatrzymać? Harry przypomniał sobie Dumbledore'a i jaskinię – co, jeśli Tom został zaatakowany albo pozbawiony zmysłów? Chłopak wymówił się zmęczeniem i szybko poszedł do pokoju Syriusza, który wcześniej polecił przygotować Stworkowi.

Późno w nocy zapadł w niespokojny sen, w którym widział niepokojące obrazy śmierciożerców, Voldemorta, krwawych walk, pojedynków. Nie chciał krzyczeć, bo bał się, że ktoś może go zauważyć, ale bez Toma przy boku czuł się bezbronny.

- Harry, obudź się. - Usłyszał jakiś głos przy uchu. - Harry, wróciłem.

Wróciłem? W takim razie to musi być...

Chłopak otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tom stał pochylony nad jego łóżkiem i wyglądał na zupełnie zdrowego. Poczuł ulgę, widząc go w dobrym stanie.

- Mam coś dla ciebie - uśmiechnął się Riddle, wręczając Harry'emu pudełko owinięte czerwonym papierem.

Harry pomyślał, że to prezent urodzinowy i powiedział:

- Nie musiałeś, urodziny to nic takiego.

- Najpierw otwórz, później będziesz dziękował - stwierdził tajemniczo Tom, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i patrząc na Harry'ego z rozbawieniem.

Chwycił pudełko i delikatnie nim potrząsnął. Usłyszał ciche gruchotanie. W środku z pewnością nie było książek, co go ucieszyło. Może kolejny zegarek? Nie wiedział, co jest w modzie jako prezent urodzinowy. Ostrożnie odwinął kokardę i rozdarł błyszczący papier. Otworzył wieczko i spojrzał na zawartość pudełka z konsternacją.

Na dnie leżały jakieś graty. W dodatku wszystkie uszkodzone. Czy to był jakiś głupi żart? Po co mu zepsuty naszyjnik i równie zdruzgotana czara? I damska tiara?

Moment, czy to może być...

- Powiedziałeś, że nie zniszczysz wszystkich sam! - syknął oburzony.

- Nie zniszczyłem wszystkich - zauważył Riddle. - Jest jeszcze wąż...

- I dwa inne horkruksy, o których mówiłeś, prawda?

- Nie martw się o nie - uciął szybko Tom nieco zdenerwowanym tonem. - Mam już plan.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz... Ale co z wężem?

- Och, to dość proste... Musisz wyzwać Voldemorta na pojedynek - odpowiedział Riddle takim tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie.

- Pojedynek? Ale przecież...

- Chodzi tylko o to, by zabić węża, Harry.

- No dobrze - zgodził się niechętnie. - Ale jak mam się skontaktować z Voldemortem?

- Coś wymyślimy. Ale tymczasem wrócę do pamiętnika. Nie mogę tak po prostu chodzić sobie po domu teraz, kiedy są tu twoi znajomi.

- Ale Tom... - zaczął Harry. - Wolałbym, żebyś...

- Szszsz... - uciszył go Riddle i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

…

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nauczę się gotować.

_Czyżby panna Granger nie grzeszyła talentem kulinarnym? Wydawałoby się, że powinna potrafić korzystać z książki kucharskiej._

Czasami mam wrażenie, że wolałbym znowu spróbować kamiennych ciasteczek Hagrida.

_Wolałbym, żebyś miał wszystkie zęby, kiedy znów się zobaczymy._

A kiedy to nastąpi? Siedzimy tu już bezczynnie dwa tygodnie.

_Bezczynnie? Co właściwie robią teraz panna Granger i pan Weasley? Jeśli będziesz zbyt często do mnie pisywał, w końcu to zauważą._

Chyba już _zauważyli_.

_Harry, rozumiem, że nie potrafisz mi się oprzeć, ale wolałbym, żebyś nie wystawiał siebie i mnie na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo._

Tom, zauważ, że od czasu, kiedy tu mieszkamy, ani razu do mnie nie przyszedłeś. Obraziłeś się o coś?

_Chcę Cię tylko chronić._

Przed kim?

Tom?

...

- Co robisz, Harry?

Chłopak podskoczył, kiedy przyjaciółka zaszła go od tyłu. Błyskawicznie zamknął dziennik i miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna go nie zauważyła.

- Och, co to? - Hermiona wyciągnęła dłoń i Harry wstrzymał oddech. Zobaczyła dziennik. Za nic nie mogła go dostać w swoje ręce.

Dziewczyna była jednak zaskakująco szybka i po chwili uważnie oglądała zeszyt, a Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Hermiona z zainteresowaniem przekartkowała pożółkłe strony i przeczytała napis na tylnej okładce:

- Tom Marvolo Riddle. To twój pseudonim? - roześmiała się.

Harry ledwie się powstrzymał, by nie odetchnąć z ulgą.

- Tak, coś w tym rodzaju.

- Piszesz książkę? - Dziewczyna oddała mu dziennik, a on natychmiast mocno go chwycił, nie zauważając nieco zdziwionego spojrzenia Hermiony.

- Książkę? Nie... To bardziej coś jak dziennik.

- Dziennik? - zdziwiła się. - Przecież jest zupełnie pusty... Och, rozumiem, pewnie go zaczarowałeś?

- Tak - podchwycił tę wymówkę. - Wolałbym, żeby nikt nie czytał moich przemyśleń.

_Jeszcze tego by brakowało, _westchnął.

- Wcale ci się nie dziwię, Harry, ale pamiętaj, że jeśli chciałbyś o czymś porozmawiać, to zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. - Dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę biblioteczki. - Mógłbyś mi pomóc? Chciałabym zabrać kilka książek do kuchni, tam jest cieplej, no i nie trzeba patrzeć na to drzewo rodowe. - Wskazała ścianę z genealogią szlachetnego rodu Blacków.

Harry skinął głową i pospieszył jej z pomocą. Już mieli wychodzić z pokoju, kiedy Hermiona zatrzymała się w pół kroku i zapatrzyła się na coś na ścianie.

- O, już rozumiem - roześmiała się. - To stąd zabrałeś to imię, prawda? - Pokazała coś palcem.

Chłopak podążył spojrzeniem we wskazanym kierunku i zamarł.

Na jednej z gałęzi rodowego drzewa widniał zupełnie wyraźny napis _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

Mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, co mogło oznaczać zarówno potwierdzenie, jak i zaprzeczenie, po czym szybko wyszedł z pokoju.

Być może gdyby pozostał w nim chwilę dłużej, zastanowiłoby go badawcze spojrzenie Hermiony, którym śledziła całą ścianę i nagły przebłysk olśnienia w jej oczach.

...

Wiem, kim jesteś.

_Panna Granger, jak sądzę?_

Och, tak. To ja.

_Jak się domyśliłaś?_

Harry od dwóch lat nie chodzi nigdzie bez dziennika, a ostatnio stał się wręcz jego _obsesją_. Dlaczego ja Ci to w ogóle mówię?

_Bo domyśliłaś się nie tylko tego, kim jestem, prawda?_

To Ty powstrzymałeś dziedzica Slytherina, kiedy byliśmy w drugiej klasie.

_Jak myślisz, dlaczego?_

Dla Harry'ego.

_A jak to zrobiłem?_

Przecież to _Ty_ jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina.

_Czasami żałuję, że Harry nie jest taki domyślny._

Uznałabym to za komplement, gdyby nie to, że wiem, kim jesteś.

_Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz?_

Podejrzewam, że to Ty zaczarowałeś koty w gabinecie Umbridge. I to Ty trenowałeś Harry'ego. Dlatego tak dobrze sobie radził w szkole.

_Racja. Ale dlaczego ja to robię?_

Sama nie wierzę w to, co mówię, ale... Ty go kochasz.

_Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru._

_Zabijesz mnie, prawda?_

Harry będzie wściekły...

… _ale i tak to zrobisz._

Muszę. Nie mam wyboru. Inaczej nigdy się od ciebie nie uwolnimy.

_Nie porozmawiasz najpierw z Harrym? Gdzie on właściwie teraz jest?_

Wysłałam go do sklepu razem z Ronem. Tuż przed wyjściem celowo wylałam mu kawę na spodnie i tak udało mi się zdobyć ten dziennik.

_Chytrze._

_Dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś?_ _Myślałem, że masz zamiar mnie zabić._ _Czyżbyś nie potrafiła, Hermiono Granger?_

To nie tak. Po prostu wiem, że Harry będzie wściekły.

_Nie wiem, czy to odpowiednie słowo. Ja powiedziałbym raczej, że będzie załamany._

Co ty sugerujesz? Przecież Harry...

Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Ty i Harry...

_Tak?_

Czy was coś łączy?

_Widzisz, jak łatwo Cię zwiodłem? Nie nadajesz się na mordercę._

Jesteś oszustem i gnidą.

_Być może. Mam nadzieję, że przez to nie będziesz mnie torturować przed śmiercią. Czy Ty w ogóle wiesz, jak mnie zniszczyć?_

Kłem bazyliszka, który znalazłam w szafce nocnej Harry'ego. Zapewne to Ty go tam przyniosłeś.

_Jesteś naprawdę bystra._

Czy mam mu coś powiedzieć?

_Harry'emu? Nic nie wyrazi tego, co chciałbym mu powiedzieć._

Jesteś pewien?

* * *

**AN: **Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy płaczecie. A Wielki Finał dopiero nadchodzi.

Co do Toma i rodu Blacków - jak wiadomo, wielkie czystokrwiste rodziny często były ze sobą spokrewnione, więc niewykluczone, że było tak również w przypadku Blacków i Gauntów.


	13. Twarzą w twarz

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Rozdział XII**

**~~Twarzą w twarz~~**

- Gdzie jest mój dziennik? - Harry wpadł do kuchni tak gwałtownie, że drzwi się zatrzęsły.

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela niepewnie. Harry nie wyglądał na wściekłego. Wyglądał na kompletnie załamanego. Jakby stracił coś o wiele cenniejszego niż stary dziennik.

_Może jednak popełniłam błąd?, _pomyślałam dziewczyna, ale szybko odrzuciła to rozumowanie – teraz i tak nie mogła już nic zrobić.

- Gdzie on jest? - pytał Harry ze łzami w oczach. Hermiona naprawdę się przestraszyła – chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie.

- Uspokój się, stary. Na pewno go znajdziemy - Ron próbował uspokoić jakoś zdenerwowanego przyjaciela. - Przecież nie mógł się rozpłynąć w powietrzu.

Harry chyba niezbyt wierzył w te słowa, bo z jękiem wybiegł z kuchni i zaczął biegać po pokojach, przerzucając każdą poduszkę, krzesło i dywan, jaki napotkał na drodze. Przejrzał wszystkie szafy i komody, a nawet przesunął starą kanapę w salonie. Ron i Hermiona z trudem powstrzymali go przed wybiegnięciem z domu bez peleryny-niewidki, bo Harry chciał sprawdzić, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie wyrzucił dziennika.

Ten stan trwał przez kilka następnych dni. Potem Harry się uspokoił, ale to niepokoiło Hermionę jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednia rozpacz. Wyglądało na to, że Harry ma jakiś plan. Przez cały powtarzał, że muszą zabić węża. Gdy pewnego ranka zapowiedział przyjaciołom, że musi wrócić do Hogwartu, ci myśleli, że żartuje. Przecież to było stanowczo zbyt niebezpieczne. Ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć i zawiadomić Voldemorta. Kiedy Hermiona wykazała mu ten wyraźny mankament planu, Harry tylko uśmiechnął się gorzko, jakby mówił „O to mi właśnie chodzi".

Prośby nic nie dały i kilka dni później znaleźli się w Hogsmeade. Ich przybycie aktywowało alarm i uniknęli Śmierciożerców tylko dzięki pomocy młodszego brata Dumbledore'a. Ten ostatni pokazał im tajne przejście do zamku, patrząc na nich sceptycznie. Harry przyjmował wszystko z takim spokojem, że Hermiona zaczęła się martwić jeszcze bardziej. Po ich przybyciu do zamku było jasne, że Voldemort już wie.

- Harry, naraziłeś nas wszystkich - przyjaciółka próbowała mu przemówić do rozumu.

- Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz? - zapytał chłopak. - Inaczej nigdy by się tu nie zjawił. Musimy zabić węża.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z osłupieniem:

- Wąż? Ty... zrobiłeś to celowo?

- Nie spodziewałaś się tego po mnie, prawda? - Harry posłał jej przygnębione spojrzenie. Zapewne jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej obróciłby zdziwieni Hermiony w żart. - Zabijcie węża. Voldemort jest mój.

- Ale Harry... Przecież ty... - Ron próbował coś powiedzieć, ale niewiele mu z tego wyszło.

- Harry... - próbowała go powstrzymać Hermiona.

Ale on już schodził po schodach. Mijał swoich nauczycieli i kolegów, ale wydawało się, że wcale ich nie widzi. Harry Potter patrzył w dal, ku swojemu nieuniknionemu przeznaczeniu.

…

Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że przyjdzie mu umrzeć w Zakazanym Lesie. Zawsze myślał, że to on zwycięży. Mimo tego, że Voldemort był niezaprzeczalnie potężny, Harry zawsze widział dla siebie nadzieję, a nawet żył z niezłomną pewnością, że będzie górą. Aż do teraz - dzisiaj nie miał zamiaru walczyć.

Podejrzewał, że to Hermiona zabrała dziennik i z pewnością go zniszczyła. Nie było innej możliwości. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna wszystkiego się domyśliła. Ale jak mogła to zrobić? Nie pozwoliła mu się nawet pożegnać. Czy w ogóle wiedziała, jaka była prawdziwa istota dziennika? Nie śmiał pytać, a teraz i tak nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

Tom odszedł. Zniknął.

Co Harry mógł zrobić? Nie chciał już żyć. Nic nie miało sensu, od kiedy to się stało.

W ciągu tych kilku tygodni kilka razy przebiegła mu przez głowę myśl, że Tom z pewnością nie chciałby jego śmierci. Wolałby, żeby Harry żył, założył rodzinę, ułożył sobie jakoś przyszłość. Ale ta osamotniona myśl, ostatni głos rozsądku, nie miała siły, by przebić się ponad oszałamiającą i przygniatającą falę wspomnień. Dobrych wspomnień, zabawnych wspomnień; takich, które przywoływały na twarz Harry'ego uśmiech i takich, które sprawiały, że znów się rumienił. I płakał. Na początku nie obchodziło go, czy Ron i Hermiona widzą, w jakim jest stanie. Potem zaczął ukrywać swoją rozpacz, jakby dzielenie jej z kimkolwiek bezcześciło pamięć o Tomie.

Nie zdążył mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo mu zależy.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć, że...

... że co?

Sam nie był pewien. Wiedział tylko, że nie może żyć w świecie, w którym nie ma Toma.

Szedł przez Zakazany Las, rozpamiętując każde słowo, każdą kpinę i uśmiech. Wydawało mu się, że są to gesty odległe o całe lata i mile od czasu i miejsca, w którym się znajdował.

- Harry Potter - usłyszał zimny głos i ujrzał przed sobą Voldemorta.

Czy on naprawdę mógł być kiedyś Tomem? To niemożliwe. Tom nigdy by go nie skrzywdził. Może lubił zabawiać się jego kosztem, ale nigdy celowo nie sprawił mu przykrości.

- Chłopiec, który przeżył - ciągnął Lord Voldemort, a choć jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż głos Toma, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od myślenia, że jest w nim jakaś dziwnie znajoma nuta.

- Tom - wyszeptał, ledwie otwierając usta.

- Co takiego powiedziałeś? - Usłyszał w głosie swojego niedoszłego mordercy poirytowanie i jakby... ciekawość?

- Tom - powtórzył, tym razem głośniej, starając się panować na drżeniem głosu. Kiedy ostatnio wypowiadał to imię?

Wydawało mu się, że wśród śmierciożerców zapanowało coś w rodzaju oburzonego poruszenia. Do jego uszu doleciał rozwścieczony głos Bellatriks Lastrange, gotowej rozszarpać mu gardło paznokciami za taką zniewagę Czarnego Pana.

- Kto pozwolił mu tak mówić? Jak śmie? Skąd wie? Skąd zna to imię? - Wyłapywał z zagniewanego szumu pojedyncze pytania.

- Cisza! - syknął Voldemort, nie mniej zdziwiony niż jego poplecznicy. - Kto ci powiedział? - Machnął różdżką w stronę Harry'ego, tak że ten wylądował na ziemi. - Dumbledore?

- Kto? - roześmiał się chłopak, a jego nieco szalony śmiech poniósł się echem po cichym lesie. - Sam mi powiedziałeś, Tom.

Podniósł wzrok i z niemałą satysfakcją spojrzał na osłupiałą twarz Lorda Voldemorta. Warto było tu przyjść choćby tylko dla tego widoku.

- Jak śmiesz?! - Powietrze przeciął kolejny wrzask Bellatriks, a jego kierunku poleciała klątwa.

Chybiła. Przecież Czarny Pan musiał go zabić osobiście. Wystarczająco długo na to czekał. A teraz chłopak zachowywał się tak, jakby ostatecznie postradał zmysły.

- W co ty pogrywasz, Potter? - Harry usłyszał kpiące pytanie. Jeśli zamknąłby oczy, mógłby przy odrobinie wysiłku udawać, że rozmawia z Tomem.

- W nic nie pogrywam, Tom. A może powinienem powiedzieć "dziedzicu Slytherina"? Wiem, że to ty zabiłeś tę dziewczynkę dawno temu, a potem obarczyłeś winą Hagrida. Wiem też, że nigdy nie lubiłeś soku dyniowego ani eliksirów, ale chodziłeś na herbatki Slughorna, żeby dowiedzieć się, co to horkruksy. Widzisz, ich już nie ma. Ani diademu, ani czary, ani medalionu, ani pierścienia... Dziennika też nie. Tego twojego węża też wkrótce dopadniemy. A wtedy... umrzesz.

Sam nie bardzo wiedział, po co mówił to wszystko.

- Panie, co on... - zaczął ktoś, chyba Lucjusz Malfoy, jeśli chłopak dobrze słyszał, ale Voldemort musiał go uciszyć gestem.

Harry usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

Wstał. Mimo wszystko nie chciał umierać na ziemi. Miał też nadzieję, że nie będą się nad nim za długo znęcać, zanim to wszystko się skończy.

Zobaczył przed sobą twarz Czarnego Pana. A może twarz Toma? Nie był już pewien, kogo ma przed sobą.

Spojrzał w te dziwnie czerwone, zimne oczy, które widział kiedyś u Toma pochłonięte gorączką i szaleństwem.

_Jakie to dziwne_, pomyślał. _Przyszedłem po śmierć do samego Lorda Voldemorta, by móc rozstać się z życiem bez niego. To niedorzeczne._

Czy to już ta chwila? Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie czekał na śmierć. I że to czekanie będzie tak długie.

Czarny Pan nadal na niego patrzył, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Przecież nie mógł pamiętać, że znali się tak długo i tak blisko.

A potem nagle podniósł różdżkę. Czy to już teraz?

_Dla kogo to robisz?_, zapytał znajomy głos w jego głowie.

_Dla siebie. Choć raz zrobię coś dla siebie._

…

**AN**: Epilog prawdopodobnie jutro ;)


	14. Epilog

**~~Nie zapomnij mnie~~**

**Epilog**

Poczuł światło pod powiekami, zanim jeszcze zdążył otworzyć oczy. Nie było mu ani zimno ani ciepło. Nie czuł nic.

Otworzył oczy. Gdzie był? Wokół rozciągała się tylko srebrzysta mgła, w powietrzu unosił się rozświetlony kurz.

Nagle dostrzegł coś nieopodal. Małe, brzydkie ciałko, całe we krwi. Czy chciał mu pomóc? Dziwił się, że zadaje sobie takie pytania. To coś - nie potrafił określić ciała słowem "dziecko" - wydawało z siebie przeciągłe, przeszywające jęki, jakby umierało. Harry nie czuł jednak żadnej potrzeby, by je uratować.

- Harry - Ktoś za jego plecami wezwał go po imieniu.

Czy to możliwe?

Ale czy to oznaczało, że... nie żyje?

Kto by się tym przejmował.

Odwrócił się szybko i stanął twarzą w twarz z Tomem. Ten ostatni nie wyglądał jednak na zachwyconego.

- Co ty tu robisz, Harry? - zapytał tonem wyrażającym głęboką dezaprobatę.

- Podejrzewam, że nie żyję - odpowiedział głupio chłopak, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Z pewnością nie trafił do piekła.

- Ale dlaczego _ty_ nie żyjesz? - Tom zaczynał się irytować. - To nie tak miało wyglądać...

- Nie tak? - zdziwił się Harry. - Nie cieszysz się, że tu jestem?

- Nie to miałem na myśli, Harry... - zaprzeczył Riddle, widząc rozczarowanie na twarzy chłopaka. - Ale to nie _ty_ miałeś umrzeć, tylko _horkruks_.

- O czym ty mówisz, Tom? Jaki horkruks?

- Harry, to _ty_ byłeś ostatnim horkruksem - odpowiedział Tom, starają się panować nad głosem.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Czy śmierć ostatecznie pomieszała jego niezrównoważonemu przyjacielowi w głowie? Przecież ustalili, na ile kawałków Voldemort podzielił swoją duszę... Nagle przypomniał sobie dziwne wykręty Toma, kiedy pytał o horkruksy. Zerknął na zakrwawione... ciało na podłodze i cała teoria nabrała pewnego sensu. Był horkruksem.

_Czy to dlatego tak dobrze się rozumieliśmy?_, pomyślał z zaniepokojeniem. _Przecież w pewnym sensie byliśmy tą samą osobą._

- Czy ja naprawdę nie żyję? - zapytał, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Toma. Poczuł ciepło jego dłoni. Czy umarli nie powinni być zimni?

- Nie jestem pewien, Harry.

- Ale ja chcę nie żyć! - wybuchnął nagle chłopak, co wywołało śmiech Riddle'a. Harry słyszał go po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni i pomyślał, że warto było umrzeć. - Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?

- Miałem zapytać o to samo - uśmiechnął się Tom. Nadal trzymał w uścisku dłoń Harry'ego.

Chłopak rozejrzał się z uwagą po tajemniczym miejscu.

- Wygląda jak dworzec kolejowy - stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia. - Jak myślisz, co mogę... Co _możemy_ teraz zrobić?

- Może złapać pociąg? - zaproponował Tom.

- Mogę ich tam zostawić? - Harry pomyślał o przyjaciołach, którzy zostali po drugiej stronie. - Wiedzą, że mają zabić węża.

- Nie mogę decydować za ciebie - odpowiedział Riddle, puszczając Harry'ego i odsuwając się o kilka kroków.

Chłopak od razu poczuł się tak, jak przez ostatnie tygodnie. Był sam. Czy jeśli wróci, to coś się zmieni? Szczerze w to wątpił. Mógł pokonać Voldemorta, zakończyć wojnę, ale co to by dało jemu samemu? Nie sądził, by potrafił jeszcze kogoś... Ale co, jeśli Tom go tutaj nie chciał?

- Kocham cię - powiedział nagle Harry, patrząc na Riddle'a wzrokiem pełnym oczekiwania.

Nim minęła sekunda, Tom stał tuż przy nim, patrząc na niego w bardzo niepokojący sposób.

Harry nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Tom zachłannie go objął, szukając przy tym jego ust, jakby chciał nadrobić cały stracony czas. Pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami Harry zdołał usłyszeć tylko kilka słów, wypowiedzianych tym znajomym, nieco kpiącym tonem:

- Myślałem, że już się nie doczekam.

- Chciałem zabrać ten sekret do grobu - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Śmierć była całkiem przyjemnym stanem.

KONIEC

* * *

AN: Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali "Nie zapomnij mnie", a w szczególności tym, którzy pozostawili po sobie ślad (często nie jeden) i popędzali mnie do szybszego dodawania kolejnych rozdziałów. **Mangha**, **Unda**, **Suremia**, **zubatek**, **Karen-0**, **Mahakao**, **Jukira** - bez Was zapewne nigdy nie skończyłabym poprawiania polskiej wersji, nie mówiąc już o jej opublikowaniu, dziękuję! :)


End file.
